By Means of a Miracle
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Semuanya dimulai tanggal tujuh Januari. Undangan misterius si resepsionis - kasus anjing hilang - minum segelas susu vanilla hangat di pagi hari - semuanya jadi tampak remeh ketika kabar kematian seseorang sampai di telinga. / "Ada kecelakaan semalam, dan kau tahu siapa yang meninggal...?" / Future-AR, Minor OCs, Charas' Death. / Mystery-Crime-Friendship. / 7 chapters, completed.
1. It All Began on the 7th Day of the Year

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

 **By Means of a Miracle**

by Roux Marlet

Mystery/Crime, Friendship

Future Alternate Reality, Minor Original Characters, Characters' Death

.

Chapter 1: **It All Began on the 7** **th** **Day of the Year**

.

* * *

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kagami- _kun_."

"Pagi, Aida- _san,_ " sahut pemuda berambut merah itu sembari bergegas melewati si petugas resepsionis. Dia terlalu terburu-buru untuk menyadari ada yang berbeda dari wanita muda berambut cokelat pendek itu. Wajahnya terlihat lebih bahagia dari biasanya.

"Ah. Sepuluh hari lagi—"

Taiga Kagami sudah melesat pergi menyusuri lorong sebelum perempuan berusia dua tahun lewat dari seperempat abad itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Untuk seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar, gerakan pemilik nama serupa _cermin_ itu termasuk sangat gesit. Tak heran, karena semasa sekolah dahulu dia memang pemain basket.

" _Bakagami_. Lagi-lagi dia seperti itu," gerutu Riko Aida seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan kartu undangan berwarna putih itu ke meja. "Menjadi detektif sepertinya membuatnya mengabaikan hal-hal penting."

Pada kartu itu tertera tanggal 17 Januari, dan sepasang nama _Riko-Junpei_ dengan tinta berwarna emas terpampang besar-besar.

Sementara itu, Kagami membuka buku kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan membaca sambil berjalan cepat. "Kenapa tidak dari _awal_ aku menyadari ini. Bodoh sekali. Kuharap mereka semua ada pagi ini untuk investigasi—whoaa!"

Kagami menarik diri karena nyaris menabrak orang yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Sebelum dia sempat berbuat apapun bahkan menarik napas, orang itu sudah minta maaf duluan.

"Maaf, saya minta maaf, saya sungguh-sungguh menyesal... maafkan saya... eh, Kagami _-san_..."

"Sakurai- _san_ ," sahut Kagami yang mengenali pemuda berambut cokelat _hazel_ dalam seragam musim dingin kepolisian itu. "Sudahlah, tadi aku yang salah. Tepat sekali, aku sedang mencari divisi kalian."

Sepasang manik penglihatan Ryou Sakurai yang sewarna dengan rambutnya terlihat panik. "Jadi, kau sudah dengar?"

Kini Kagami mengerutkan alisnya yang bercabang. "Dengar apa...? Aku ke sini mau minta bantuan kalian untuk menyelidiki kasus hilangnya anjing milik Shinji Koganei yang ceroboh itu. Mana Aomine?"

Sakurai menelan ludah. "Lupakan kasus si Nigou dahulu, Kagami- _san_... Aomine _-san_ sedang bertugas di perbatasan utara kota. Ada kecelakaan di sana semalam, dan kau tahu siapa yang meninggal...?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari itu hari Minggu, tanggal tujuh di bulan pertama dalam setahun.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru langit tengah meniup-niup cairan kental berwarna putih dalam gelasnya—susu _vanilla_. Diliriknya layar ponsel sekilas, yang menampakkan sebuah pesan singkat dari seorang kawan lama.

" _Tolong bawakan pesananku yang lalu saat kita bertemu nanti, Kuroko."_

 _-dikirim pada pukul 00:01:47-_

Figur berkulit putih itu menyesap minumannya yang sudah tidak terlalu panas sambil menghitung dalam hati, berapa detik lagi makanan dalam _microwave_ -nya akan matang.

Ah, susu _vanilla_ yang nikmat... Memang tidak sama dengan _vanilla shake_ produksi Maji Burger yang sering dikunjunginya bersama teman SMA-nya, Kagami, namun tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa manis dan hangatnya susu _vanilla_ di musim dingin begini.

Pikiran Tetsuya Kuroko melayang sejenak ke rumah makan ala Barat di dekat rumahnya di pusat Tokyo itu sambil melanjutkan minum.

Susunya masih hangat, Kuroko menyukai ini. Selama hari-hari kerjanya di Taman Kanak-kanak, jarang sekali dia bisa minum susu hangat di pagi hari. Sekarang sedang masa liburan sekolah dan Kuroko sangat menikmatinya.

Hangat... begitu hangat...

Sebuah bunyi berdenting—alarm _microwave—_ terdengar bersamaan dengan suara ketukan di pintu dan seruan seseorang di luar sana. Kuroko tersedak.

"Kuroko! Kau ada di dalam? Kuroko?!"

Terbatuk-batuk dan mencengkeram dadanya karena terkejut, pemilik nama depan Tetsuya itu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Uhuk—tunggu sebentar—uhuk... Kagami- _kun_..."

"Buka sekarang, Kuroko! Apa kau belum dengar? Hei, Kuroko?"

Kagami perlu belajar apa arti kata _sabar,_ sepertinya. Dia terus menggedor pintu rumah Kuroko sementara pemiliknya mematikan _microwave_ sambil melapkan serbet ke mulut dengan tergesa.

Ketika akhirnya Kuroko membuka pintu, tampang Kagami seperti habis merambah badai salju. Acak-acakan dan pucat.

"Kagami- _kun_..."

Tamu berisik itu meraih bahu Kuroko dan berkata dengan serius,

"Midorima meninggal. Kecelakaan mobil dini hari tadi."

.

.

.

to be continued.

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

.

 _Yosh_! Salam kenal, _minna-san_... Roux pendatang baru di fandom Kurobasu, meski saya sudah pernah menulis fic AkaKuro sebelum ini :)

Tidak ada _pairing_ utama karena _genre_ utamanya bukan _romance,_ meski ada sedikit Junpei/Riko dan Aomine/Momoi nantinya.

Awalan yang singkat, setelahnya akan lebih panjang. Cerita ini direncanakan akan tamat dalam tujuh _chapter_. Semoga pembaca bisa menikmati :D

Tanggapan pembaca akan membuat seorang penulis berkembang. Mohon kesediaannya menanggapi :)

 _Grazie_ ~ terima kasih...


	2. Blind as a Bat

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

 **By Means of a Miracle**

by Roux Marlet

Mystery/Crime, Friendship

Future Alternate Reality, Minor Original Characters, Characters' Death

.

Chapter 2: **Blind as a Bat**

.

* * *

.

.

" _Kau serius, Kuroko?"_

 _Tetsuya Kuroko, dalam seragam tim basket SMA Seirin, mengangguk tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Hari itu pertama kalinya ia bermain dalam satu tim bersama Taiga Kagami._

" _Luar biasa! Kau benar-benar anggota_ Generation of Miracles, _tim basket SMP Teiko_ _yang terkenal itu?"_

" _Pertama-tama, aku bukan anggota resminya, Kagami-_ kun _. Anggota bayangan, mereka menjulukiku. Dan kami tidak seterkenal_ itu. _"_

" _Siapa bilang? Salah satu dari kalian bahkan termasuk nominasi atlet terbaik Asia tahun ini, untuk posisi_ shooter. _Siapa namanya yang pakai kacamata itu... oh, ya. Shintarou Midorima."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bisakah kami mewawancara Anda selaku kepala divisi investigasi kepolisian Tokyo, Aomine- _san_? Kecelakaan seperti ini tidak biasa terjadi."

Pria berkulit gelap itu mengeluh sambil mengurut bagian belakang lehernya. "Aku tak punya waktu, maaf. Bisakah—"

"Tidak ada simpulan sementara bagaimana dokter muda ternama di Tokyo meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil?" desak reporter wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Tidak!" semprot Aomine. Sejak subuh ia sudah dipanggil untuk menangani kecelakaan di daerah utara itu. Pagi ini, bahkan di saat matahari belum terbit benar, selusin wartawan dari berbagai media menghalangi jalan masuknya ke kantor, dan salah satunya adalah orang yang sedang ingin dihindarinya.

"Belum ada yang bisa disimpulkan untuk saat ini," terdengar suara bernada diplomatis dari balik kerumunan. "Tim investigasi kepolisian akan segera bekerja bila mereka diberi _cukup ruang._ "

Para pemburu berita itu pun mundur sedikit demi sedikit, dan Aomine beserta timnya bergegas masuk ke gedung itu dengan lega.

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih?" tegur polisi senior yang tadi berdiplomasi karena Aomine melewatinya begitu saja di pintu.

Daiki Aomine mendengus. "Terima kasih, Imayoshi- _senpai,_ " sahutnya setengah hati.

"Kenapa kau begitu _bad mood_? Apa karena pacarmu ada di luar tadi?"

Aomine berhenti dan tanpa mengubah ekspresi kesalnya dia menjawab, "Momoi tidak ada hubungannya. Dia selalu muncul di mana saja ada berita hangat. Dan dia _bukan_ pacarku."

"Kuharap kau tidak membawa serta emosi pribadimu, kalau begitu," ujar Shoichi Imayoshi sembari mendorong jembatan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Divisi investigasi selalu perlu orang yang berkepala dingin, jadi—"

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu," potong Aomine. "Uruslah divisi pengarsipanmu sendiri, aku baik-baik saja di divisiku."

"Aku bukannya ingin mengejekmu. Hanya memperingatkan. Karena kau _baru_ tiga bulan menjabat, Kepala Divisi." Sambil berkata begitu, Imayoshi berjalan ke arah lorong yang berlawanan. "Jadi, kuharap misteri kematian Shintarou Midorima akan segera terpecahkan."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kazunari Takao tampak seperti habis menangis saat Aomine mendatangi rumahnya di sebelah utara luar kota Tokyo pukul sembilan pagi. Kelopak matanya sembab dan pandangannya tidak fokus.

 _Mabuk_ , batin Aomine.

"Se-semalam," Takao berusaha bicara, "hampir pukul dua belas." Dia berhenti.

"Itu saat terakhir kau melihat Midorima?"

Takao mengangguk. "D-dia mengantarku pulang. Ka-kami baru saja p-pesta di rumah Otsubo- _san_. Mantan tim basket SMA Shuutoku."

"Pesta apa itu?" selidik Aomine dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ulang tahunnya," sahut Takao, "Otsubo- _san_." Dia cegukan satu kali dan menyadari raut wajah Aomine yang garang. "Tidak ada narkoba atau semacamnya! Tapi, yah... kuakui aku minum _sake_ agak banyak... Tapi demi apapun, a-aku bersumpah bahwa Shin- _chan_... maksudku, Midorima- _kun_... tidak minum alkohol sama sekali. Dia dokter yang sangat peduli dengan kesehatan tubuhnya sendiri. A-anda juga mestinya tahu itu. Anda teman lamanya."

Aomine mencatat dengan gaya profesional, mengabaikan dua kalimat terakhir. "Jadi, Shintarou Midorima tidak sedang mabuk saat mengendarai mobilnya dari rumah Otsubo ke rumahmu ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya dalam perjalanan dari sini menuju rumahnya di Tokyo?"

Itu pertanyaan retoris yang sering digunakan Aomine untuk membuat tersangka yang bersalah menjawab "Aku tidak tahu" terlalu cepat. Tapi Takao terdiam dan berpikir keras sebelum menyuarakan memorinya.

"Kalau tidak salah—" cegukan lagi, "—ada yang aneh sebelum dia pergi." Pria berambut hitam itu menggeleng. "Sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk, aku tidak yakin..."

"Hal apa itu?"

Takao ragu-ragu.

"Setiap detil yang kausimpan untuk dirimu sendiri akan mempersulit polisi," desak Aomine lagi. "Kau juga berpendapat bahwa kecelakaan yang menimpa Midorima bukan akibat kelalaiannya sendiri, kau tadi bilang begitu padaku."

Sepasang mata sipit Takao memejam dan dia menarik napas dalam. Kelihatan jelas bahwa dia sangat sedih atas kematian Midorima, tapi dia berusaha membantu. "Benar. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan berkendara malam-malam kalau dia tahu dirinya mengantuk. Ka-kalau iya, dia pasti minta menginap di sini—itu sudah pernah terjadi."

Aomine mengamati lawan bicaranya dengan seksama. "Jadi, apa _yang aneh_ itu?"

Takao tidak langsung menjawab, seperti sedang mempertimbangkan jawaban. Akhirnya dia menunjuk matanya sendiri.

"Matanya..." Takao berusaha membelalakkan bola penglihatannya—seandainya situasinya tidak seserius ini, itu akan jadi pemandangan paling kocak yang pernah dilihat Aomine.

"Dia memelototimu?" usul si polisi.

"Bukan. Hanya saja... se-sepertinya bagian dalamnya melebar. Membesar. Apakah iris mata bisa seperti itu?"

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lihat itu?"

"Cukup yakin. Karena saat itu dia melepas kacamatanya dan bertanya padaku apakah ada sesuatu di matanya, katanya pandangannya agak kabur." Takao tertawa kecil, tawa khas yang mengundang memori Aomine kembali ke satu dekade silam untuk sejenak. Mantan pemain basket SMA Shutoku itu melanjutkan,

"Kau bisa bayangkan, lucu sekali permintaannya itu. Dan kubilang padanya bahwa dia perlu pergi ke optik."

" _Blind as a bat_ ," bisik Aomine.

"Eh, apa?" ujar Takao.

"Apa saja yang dimakannya dalam pesta itu?" tanya Aomine lagi.

Takao mengingat-ingat sebentar lalu menjawab, " _Katsudon_ dan sup kacang merah, juga beberapa macam salad. Aku dan yang lain juga makan makanan yang sama. Otsubo- _san_ memasak semuanya sendiri."

"Siapa saja yang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun itu?" selidik Aomine sembari menambahkan nama Otsubo dalam daftarnya.

Takao menyebutkan beberapa nama.

Aomine menyelesaikan catatannya lalu berujar, "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Takao- _san_. Kami akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Sama-sama. Baiklah."

Sang tuan rumah dan tamunya berdiri—yang disebut lebih dahulu melakukannya dengan sedikit terhuyung. Dia mengantarkan petugas polisi itu hingga ke teras.

"Kalian tidak jadi mengadakan reuni itu?"

Pertanyaan dadakan dari Takao membuat langkah kaki Aomine terhenti di halaman rumah. Dia tahu persis maksud pertanyaan itu. Dengan tangan di saku dan ekspresi ogah-ogahan yang biasa ditampakkannya, kepala divisi investigasi itu menyahut terlalu cepat,

"Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Aku tahu. Daiki sudah menghubungiku tadi pagi. Tapi terima kasih. Bisakah kita bicara lagi nanti, Tetsuya? Pesawatku kena_ delay _hampir dua jam dan aku terpaksa mencari sarapan di kantin Haneda."_

"Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_. Maaf mengganggumu... Oya, apakah kau bertemu Kise- _kun_ di Haneda...?"

Sambungan telepon sudah diputus. Kuroko menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya kembali dengan lesu.

Di hadapannya, Detektif Taiga Kagami tengah melahap _burger_ yang keempat. "Kau bewum sawapam 'kan?" tanya sang detektif dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku belum sarapan, iya," sahut Kuroko, menyesali makaroninya yang hangus karena tidak segera dikeluarkan dari _microwave_ -nya yang sudah agak rusak.

"Makanlah," ujar Kagami seraya menyodorkan piring _burger_ yang isinya tersisa dua potong itu.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kagami- _kun._ " Kuroko mengambil sebuah dan mulai mengunyah.

"Berpikir itu juga perlu makan."

Kuroko melirik alat penunjuk waktu yang terpasang di dinding. "Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh. Kapan kau akan ke kantor polisi lagi?"

"Aku menunggu tim investigasi kembali dari tugasnya. Mungkin nanti sore. Kau sendiri, bukankah kau bisa saja menghubungi Aomine?"

"Dia belum membalas pesanku. Reuni kami dibatalkan."

"Reuni?" Kagami mengernyit.

"Ya. _Generation of Miracles_ , setelah tidak saling bertemu selama delapan tahun," sahut Kuroko.

"Ooh!" Kagami mendadak jadi antusias. "Kalian berlima—berenam, maksudku—akan reuni di Tokyo?"

"SMP Teiko ada di Tokyo, Kagami- _kun_ ," balas Kuroko datar, "lagipula empat dari kami berenam tinggal di kota ini."

"Lalu—Midorima meninggal semalam," sambung Kagami dengan nada muram. "Dia lulus sekolah kedokteran dalam waktu cukup singkat, bukan? Dia memang hebat, si _tsundere_ itu."

"Tidak baik membicarakan hal buruk tentang orang yang sudah tiada, Kagami- _kun_."

"Maaf, maaf... Aku hanya kepikiran, bagaimana dia bisa menabrak pembatas jalan dan terperosok ke hutan di bawahnya. Tampaknya dia bukan orang yang sebegitu ceroboh?"

"Setiap orang bisa berbuat kesalahan," ujar Kuroko. "Tapi, ya. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Midorima- _kun_ kecelakaan. Mungkin..."

Kagami merasa tertarik. "Kau punya hipotesa, Kuroko? Ceritakan padaku."

Kuroko menatap kawannya itu. "...Mungkin dia lupa membawa _lucky item_ -nya?"

Kadang Kagami merasa bahwa di balik muka datarnya, Kuroko menyimpan selera humor yang sedikit lebih baik daripada Shun Izuki, senior Kagami dulu di departemen pemadam kebakaran, yang punya obsesi dengan _haiku_ dan rima. Tapi ternyata mereka berdua sama garingnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Kuroko cepat-cepat karena Kagami tidak tertawa sama sekali. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini tanggal tujuh."

"Hm? Lalu kenapa?"

"Midorima- _kun_ pernah bilang bahwa tujuh adalah angka keberuntungan."

"Tapi sialnya, dia mengalami kecelakaan pada tanggal tujuh. Itu yang mau kaukatakan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Sayang sekali."

 **PIRIII~PIPIRIII~**

Bunyi pesan masuk di ponsel Kagami sama berisiknya dengan pemiliknya. Kuroko mengamati teman SMA-nya yang sedang membaca tulisan di layar itu.

Setelah lulus dari SMA Seirin, Kuroko tidak kehilangan kontak dengan pemuda yang masuk akademi kepolisian bersama Daiki Aomine itu. Toh mereka masih tinggal dalam satu kota. Kuroko menekuni impian terpendamnya menjadi guru TK dan Kagami sempat menjadi petugas pemadam kebakaran selama setahun sebelum pindah haluan menjadi detektif swasta. Mereka berdua kadang bertemu beberapa minggu sekali, kebetulan saja, di restoran favorit mereka sejak SMA ini—Maji Burger. Kagami suka _burger_ -nya dan Kuroko suka _vanilla shake_ -nya. Di tempat ini mereka sering bertukar cerita dan Kuroko kadang memberi inspirasi bagi Kagami dalam memecahkan kasus.

Sebagai detektif, Kagami tidak banyak bergerak. Dia lebih suka meminta hasil penyelidikan polisi daripada mengintervensi gerakan mereka, tapi di balik itu dia punya intuisi yang peka.

"Dari divisi investigasi. Aku masih punya waktu sampai pukul tiga nanti... Kau bisa ikut denganku, Kuroko?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat... siapa," ujar Kagami seraya berdiri.

Kuroko bingung dengan kalimat Kagami yang seperti bertanya balik. "Ke mana, Kagami- _kun_?" ulang pemuda berambut biru langit itu.

"Ke rumah Kise, atau Murasakibara, atau Akashi. Satu orang lagi _Generation of Miracles_ yang tinggal di Tokyo. Selain kau, Aomine, dan Midorima."

Kuroko paham sekarang. "Ke Toko _Sweet Purple_ , kalau begitu. Murasakibara- _kun_ adalah kepala koki sekaligus pengelolanya. Jam segini dia pasti ada di sana."

Kagami berseru kepada orang di balik etalase.

"Furihata! Kami hutang dulu, bayarnya besok, ya!"

Kouki Furihata, sang empunya restoran Maji Burger, menyahut dengan tak jelas yang sepertinya berarti 'Baiklah, dasar tukang hutang.'

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Semalam tidak ada panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit untuk Dokter Midorima."

Pria berambut hitam dengan mata sipit yang memancarkan kecerdasan itu menjawab dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, Nijimura- _sensei_ , yang selanjutnya perlu kami tahu, apakah Anda sebagai sejawat dokter tahu obat-obatan yang dikonsumsinya akhir-akhir ini?" Ryou Sakurai bertanya hati-hati.

"Tidak," sahut Nijimura tanpa ragu. "Midorima jarang sakit, dia hampir tak pernah minum obat."

"Ada laporan yang mengatakan bahwa semalam pupil matanya melebar dan pandangannya kabur," pancing Sakurai, yang sudah bertukar informasi dengan Aomine dan anggota divisi investigasi lainnya.

Nijimura tampak terkejut. "Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Dokter yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Sakurai itu menautkan alisnya dalam-dalam dengan kedua tangan bersedekap.

" _Belladona?_ " gumam sang dokter dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Maaf, apa?" tanya Sakurai.

"Oh. Itu nama obat, maafkan saya. Saya kira... dan saya cukup yakin... Midorima keracunan antikolinergik. Bisakah saya tahu hasil laboratorium forensik nanti?"

"Maaf, tapi yang boleh mengetahui data itu hanya dokter forensik kepolisian." Karena si dokter kelihatan tertekan, Sakurai menambahkan, "tapi jika dugaan Anda memang benar, kami akan sangat berterima kasih. Kami akan menghubungi Anda lagi, Nijimura- _sensei."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Murasakibara memang rajanya dalam hal makanan."

Bisikan Kagami itu nyaris tak terdengar oleh Kuroko yang sedang mengamati sebuah produk kue krim _vanilla_ yang terpajang di rak kaca untuk _display_.

"Hei kau, ngapain kau di sini?"

Suara sang _titan_ setinggi dua meter itu membuat Kuroko mendongak—juga Kagami.

Atsushi Murasakibara, dengan rambut senada dengan arti nama keluarganya, berdiri menjulang dengan celemek penuh krim dan kedua tangan memegang nampan berisi _pastry_.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Murasakibara _-kun_ ," ujar Kuroko dengan sopan-santunnya yang biasa.

Murasakibara tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi dia menguasai dirinya.

"Astaga, rupanya kau, Kuro- _chin._ Hawa keberadaanmu masih tipis saja. Kalau soal reuninya dibatalkan, aku sudah tahu. Soal Mido- _chin_ meninggal, aku baru saja tahu. Mine- _chin_ itu setengah-setengah sih kalau mengirim _e-mail,_ " gerutu Murasakibara sambil menata kue-kue penuh gula itu di rak kaca.

Karyawan-karyawan di situ menyibukkan diri di dapur yang dindingnya juga terbuat dari kaca. Murasakibara menyeret sebuah kursi dan mengempaskan pantat di atasnya sambil menyerukan perintah-perintah pada para juru masak.

"Duduklah," ujarnya pada Kuroko, menunjuk sebuah kursi lain. "Kau juga... Kaga _-chin_. Sesaat aku lupa namamu. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Kau yang mengalahkanku di _Winter Cup_ saat kelas satu. _"_

Murasakibara mengambil tiga _cupcakes_ dari rak dan meletakkannya di meja dekat mereka. "Sambil makan, silakan." Dia langsung menggigit kue itu.

"Kami baru saja sarapan, Murasakibara- _kun_..." tolak Kuroko tanpa mengurangi kesopanannya. Kagami sendiri masih kekenyangan—tumben.

Pria berambut ungu itu tidak memedulikannya. Dia berseru ke arah dapur, _"Cupcake_ -nya kurang manis!" dan disahuti oleh juru masak.

Seorang karyawan keluar dari dapur membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas _milkshake_.

" _Vanilla_ untuk Kuro- _chin_ ," gumam Murasakibara pada karyawannya. Lalu ia bicara pada Kagami, "Aku tidak tahu Kaga _-chin_ suka rasa apa, tapi menurutku _blueberry_ adalah yang paling sempurna, jadi kupesankan minuman yang sama denganku."

Dua gelas berisi minuman berwarna biru keunguan dan satu lagi sewarna salju tertata rapi di meja itu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria masuk ke toko itu dengan gaya urakan. "Hoi, Murasakibara! Aku pesan dua lusin donat seperti minggu lalu, ya!" Dia tertegun di pintu, menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya tak perlu berteriak karena si empunya toko berada di ruangan itu. Masa bodoh, ia berjalan mendekati meja Murasakibara dan kedua tamunya.

Pria berambut kelabu dengan beberapa anting di telinganya itu nyengir sebelum meletakkan beberapa lembar uang ke meja lalu menindihnya dengan _cupcake_ Kagami yang belum tersentuh.

"Kirim ke rumahku, nanti ongkosnya kutambah. Kutunggu sebelum besok pagi, ya!"

Dan orang itu berlalu sambil meraih _cupcake_ milik Kuroko seolah pria berambut biru itu tak ada di sana. "Terima kasih untuk sampel kue gratisnya!"

Pintu depan dibanting menutup, dan duo cahaya-bayangan itu melongo di hadapan si pemilik toko.

"Haizaki sialan," umpat Murasakibara, namun dia berdiri dari kursi dan meraih sebuah _cupcake_ lagi dari rak untuk Kuroko. "Kau harus makan, Kuro- _chin_ , kapan kau tambah tinggi kalau begini?"

"Kau selalu begitu padaku, Murasakibara- _kun,_ " komentar Kuroko, terdengar kurang senang. "Kenapa kau melayani pengunjung seperti itu kalau kau tidak suka?"

"Dia punya banyak uang, dan dia kenalan Aka- _chin_ ," sahut yang ditanya sambil meminum sedikit _blueberry milkshake_ -nya. "Jadi, bagaimana anak-anak didikanmu, Kuro- _chin_? Mereka sudah bisa menggosok gigi sendiri?"

"Jangan menghinaku, Murasakibara- _kun_."

"Aku heran dengan kalian semua. Kalian bekerja di bidang yang bukan kesukaan kalian."

"Tidak benar. Aku _menyukai_ mengajar anak-anak," bantah Kuroko.

"Kenapa Ki- _chin_ berhenti jadi model dan malah jadi pilot? Kenapa Mine- _chin_ yang pemalas jadi polisi? Kenapa Mido- _chin_ mau mengurusi orang sakit? Kenapa _kau_ maumengurusi bocah-bocah ingusan?" Dia menatap Kuroko. "Hanya Aka- _chin_ yang pekerjaannya paling masuk akal bagiku, karena dia memang anak pengusaha."

"Kenapa Murasakibara yang suka makan menjadi seorang _pastry chef_?" sela Kagami, merasa geli.

"Karena," pria raksasa itu langsung menyahut, tapi berhenti di situ. Tiba-tiba dia tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Karena makanan manis itu terasa tidak enak kalau orang lain tidak tahu mengenainya. Begitu, 'kan, Murasakibara- _kun_?"

Yang ditanya menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko dan menyahut dengan nada melamun, "Tepat sekali, Kuro- _chin_."

Sebelum Kuroko sempat menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap perilaku si rambut ungu, pria itu menarik tangannya dan mengeluh keras.

"Aku tidak akan berpura-pura sedih untuk Mido- _chin_. Aku tidak suka reuninya dibatalkan, padahal sudah kusiapkan makanan enak untuk semua orang. Aku bahkan memesan penggorengan baru supaya kita bisa makan barbekyu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku heran padanya, Kuroko. Temannya meninggal, dan yang dipikirkannya hanyalah makanan."

"Murasakibara- _kun_ memang seperti itu, Kagami- _kun_. Bukan berarti buruk—dia sebenarnya sedih. Dia hanya tidak mau mengatakan hal yang melankolis, seperti alasannya menjadi _pastry chef_ tadi."

Kedua pria muda itu berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Kagami mengecek arlojinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau ke kantor polisi sekarang. Kuharap Aomine dan timnya mendapat banyak hal."

"Sampai jumpa, Kagami- _kun_."

" _Bye_ ," sahut Kagami.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Daiki Aomine sebetulnya paling tidak suka menangani keluarga korban dalam kasus apapun. Terlalu banyak air mata, pasti. Tapi sebagai kepala divisi, dia _harus_ bertemu dengan orang tua Midorima dan seorang adik perempuannya yang masih sekolah untuk memberi penjelasan.

Meskipun belum ada yang bisa dijelaskan.

Dugaan sementara bahwa Shintarou Midorima mengalami kecelakaan saat mengemudi karena obat antikolinergik pasti menimbulkan petaka bagi keluarga itu. Maka Aomine menyampaikan ringkasan seperlunya.

Bahwa Midorima kelelahan sehabis berpesta di rumah kawan lamanya dan tidak mengemudi dengan benar?

Tidak seperti Takao yang langsung tak setuju, keluarga Midorima menerima penjelasan itu dengan pasrah. Mereka hanya meminta agar proses autopsi bisa dipercepat sehingga mereka bisa segera memakamkan putra sulung keluarga itu.

Aomine meninggalkan kediaman Midorima sambil melihat jam tangan. Hampir pukul setengah empat. Seorang detektif cerdas tapi lebih pemalas dari dirinya pasti sudah menunggu di kantor. Pria berambut _navy blue_ itu masuk ke dalam mobil dinas dan membuka ponsel. Supir kepolisian segera melajukan mobil itu menuju kantor pusat.

Sepuluh _e-mail_ baru di ponsel Aomine, sembilan di antaranya dari Ryouta Kise. Aomine membuka satu yang dari Akashi.

Lalu lintas di sekitar Haneda macet. Seijuurou Akashi yang sedari pagi terlambat sarapan dan kena penundaan pesawat pastinya sudah sangat senewen ketika dia meminta Aomine menjemputnya dengan mobil polisi di bandara internasional Jepang itu—pukul dua belas kurang seperempat siang.

Dasar Akashi. Memangnya Aomine punya waktu seluang _itu_? Sekalipun misalnya ia sempat membuka _e-mail_ itu tadi siang, permintaan mutlak nan egois itu pasti ditolaknya habis-habisan.

Hampir saja Aomine membalasnya dengan bertanya, 'Memangnya aku supir pribadimu?!' namun ia menyadari kuasa dari permintaan Akashi yang seenaknya itu. Kalau ada mobil polisi di bandara, orang-orang pasti akan memberi jalan.

Sambil menghela napas kesal, akhirnya Aomine membalas seperlunya pada Akashi—'Aku baru saja mengecek _e-mail_ , maaf _'—_ lalu mulai membaca _e-mail_ pertama dari Kise.

 _Tch_.

Rupanya Kise juga terjebak di Haneda. Dia tiba pada penerbangan pagi namun masih harus mengurus beberapa hal di bandara. Setelah memesan taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya, dia baru menyadari adanya kemacetan itu. Kise memang kurang pikir panjang kadang-kadang. Dan sembilan _e-mail_ -nya berisi keluh kesahnya selama menunggu di Haneda.

Saat itu, Sakurai meneleponnya dan Aomine melupakan kemalangan Kise untuk sejenak.

"Hasil labfor sudah keluar?" tanyanya bersemangat. Dia mendengarkan penjelasan Sakurai dengan cermat.

" _Memang ada_ atropine _dalam jumlah yang tidak banyak di darahnya. Tapi cukup banyak untuk menimbulkan efek_ blind as a bat— _midriasis dan pandangan kabur. Dia memang keracunan antikolinergik."_

 _Atropine_... Zat yang ditemukan dalam tanaman _Atropa belladona_. Nama _belladona_ berarti 'wanita cantik' dalam bahasa Italia. Karena saat penemuan pertamanya di zaman _Renaissance_ , zat itu disalahgunakan kaum wanita agar mata mereka tampak lebih molek dan melebar.

"Keracunan... atau peracunan?" tanya Aomine, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Aomine-_ san _... Detektif Kagami sudah menunggumu di kantor."_

"Ya, ya, aku tahu."

Aomine menggigit bibir sambil memutuskan sambungan. Dia mengetik pesan baru:

 _Lembur di kantor, sepertinya tidak pulang malam ini. Tidak usah masak untukku._

Pesan itu dikirim pada nomor bersubyek _Satsuki Momoi._

Wanita itu selalu ribut kalau Aomine tidak pulang ke apartemen— _hanya_ karena mereka teman sejak kecil dan bertetangga sampai sekarang. Padahal pekerjaan Momoi sendiri juga menuntutnya untuk sering pulang malam. Kadang Aomine tidak suka tingkah Momoi yang seperti itu.

Sudahlah.

Ditariknya napas panjang dan sambil menguatkan hati dibalasnya _e-mail_ Kise—yang pasti akan dibalas dengan _e-mail_ keluh kesah yang lebih panjang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam itu, masih di hari yang sama dengan kedatangannya kembali di Tokyo, Seijuurou Akashi membuka laptopnya dan memeriksa rencana anggaran belanja perusahaannya untuk tahun ini.

Pria berambut merah menyala itu akhirnya dijemput oleh supir keluarganya pukul dua belas siang tadi. Penerbangan yang ditunda, sarapan yang tertunda, dan reuni yang ditunda selamanya—benar-benar hari yang _sempurna_ bagi raja absolut seperti Akashi yunior.

Jam dinding menunjukkan beberapa menit menjelang pukul delapan malam dan Akashi sudah merasa agak mengantuk. Dia menyingkirkan laptopnya dan menarik papan _shogi_ lalu mulai menata bidak-bidaknya. Hobinya sejak SMP itu telah sukses mengantarkannya ke ajang catur dunia dan di negara-negara barat Seijuurou Akashi termasuk jajaran _grandmaster_ termuda—yang sekaligus penerus perusahaan elektronik nomor satu di Asia Timur.

Selagi bermain catur Jepang melawan diri sendiri itu, ponsel Akashi berbunyi menandakan suatu proses yang sudah berhasil.

Sepasang iris heterokrom itu mengamati layar sebentar sebelum seulas senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

Transaksi sudah dilakukan. Satu juta dolar Amerika baru saja masuk ke salah satu rekeningnya—usaha sampingan yang sudah dilakukannya sejak usia SMA.

Sebenarnya, malam ini Murasakibara ingin mereka berlima tetap mengadakan reuni di toko _pastry_ miliknya. Tapi Akashi tidak ingin berangkat. Bukan _Generation of Miracles_ namanya kalau tidak ada Shintarou Midorima.

Diabaikannya pesan dari Kuroko tentang pemberitahuan itu. Dibereskannya peralatan _shogi._

Akashi pergi tidur dalam empat menit setelah merebahkan kepalanya di bantal.

Untuk terbangun dengan sisa perasaan _jet lag_ esok harinya dan langsung menerima kabar buruk lagi—

—Atsushi Murasakibara meninggal dalam kebakaran di toko _pastry_ kebanggaannya, tengah malam sebelum tanggal delapan Januari.

.

.

.

to be continued.

* * *

.

 **Author's Note**

.

Pekerjaan ketujuh tokoh utama (iya tujuh, banyaknya...) bukan hasil imajinasi Roux. Sumbernya buku _Character's Bible_ dan saya baca di internet apa-apa aja pekerjaan alternatif para tokoh. Karena menyenangkan membayangkannya dan kebetulan cocok, jadilah pekerjaan-pekerjaan dalam cerita ini didasarkan pada _Character's Bible_.

Ide dasar cerita ini berasal dari salah satu mata kuliah saya, tentang lima tanda vital keracunan antikolinergik. Jumlahnya ada lima. Maka tokoh yang kena (bakal) ada lima. _That simple._ (Sekaligus _hint_ untuk chapter lain ke depan...)

 _Midriasis,_ yang lebih dikenal dengan keadaan pupil mata yang berdilatasi, sebetulnya iris mata yang melebar.

Terima kasih untuk semua _readers_ dan _reviewers_ bab lalu, juga yang _fave_ dan _follow_ cerita ini. Jadi makin semangat untuk lanjut, dan sesuai janji saya _update_ -nya ga lama-lama :)

Akhir kata, sumbangkan kritik dan saran kalian untuk penulis :3

 _Grazie~_ terima kasih (lagi).

[Dan Selamat Tahun Baru Imlek bagi yang merayakan...]

.

08-09 Februari 2016


	3. Mad as a Hatter

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

 **By Means of a Miracle**

by Roux Marlet

Mystery/Crime, Friendship

Future Alternate Reality, Minor Original Characters, Characters' Death

.

Chapter 3: **Mad as a Hatter**

.

* * *

.

.

" _Gila sekali..."_

" _Ada ya, manusia setinggi itu."_

" _Jangan menyerah!" seru Kagami pada teman-teman setimnya. "Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya! Tak peduli dia salah satu anggota_ Generation of Miracles _!"_

 _Hari itu pertandingan basket antara SMA Seirin dengan SMA Yousen dan semua orang—termasuk pemain di pihak Seirin—terpana dengan aksi Atsushi Murasakibara di arena. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu hampir tak perlu melompat untuk mengeblok tembakan super Kagami, dan dengan tubuh setinggi itu pun gerakannya tetap lincah._

 _Namun, saat Seirin mulai memimpin angka dan Yousen terdesak, pemain berambut ungu itu mengucir rambutnya—menunjukkan bahwa dirinya_ mulai _serius—kemudian bermain seperti kesetanan._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taiga Kagami meneguk kembali kopinya lalu mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pena. Wajahnya kusut.

"Tidur sana," gerutu Aomine di seberang meja, tampak sama ngantuknya.

"Kelopak matamu berkantung, tahu," balas Kagami.

Aomine mengerang kesal sambil meregangkan tubuh. Dia berdiri. "Aku mau cuci muka dulu."

"Kau baru saja cuci muka sejam yang lalu," komentar Kagami, yang diabaikan oleh Aomine.

Begitu pintu ditutup, Kagami juga mengerang sekeras-kerasnya. "Aku buntu... Kenapa harus terjadi dua kematian dalam hari yang sama? Sebaiknya Kuroko tidak kuberi tahu... atau harus kuberi tahu?" Dia memandangi satu orang lagi yang sedang bekerja di ruangan itu, Ryou Sakurai, yang tidak tampak lelah.

"Kau semangat sekali, Sakurai- _san_."

Pria berambut cokelat itu menengadah dari layar laptopnya dan tersenyum sekilas. "Aku sudah terbiasa bergadang, Kagami- _san_. Pekerjaanku menuntut mata yang awas, padahal dokumentasi seperti ini biasanya baru bisa diproses malam-malam begini."

Kagami mendekatinya. "Apa yang kau kerjakan dari tadi, aku malah tidak tahu."

"Kau dan Aomine- _san_ asyik berhipotesa, sih, dari tadi," ujar Sakurai geli. "Ini rekaman CCTV dari Toko _Sweet Purple_ yang masih bisa diselamatkan."

"Dan...?"

"Murasakibara- _san_ sendiri yang mengakibatkan kebakaran itu. Dia menyalakan alat penggorengan, dan dari situ sumber apinya."

 _Alat penggorengan yang baru untuk reuni?_ batin Kagami. "Apa di dapurnya tidak ada alat semacam itu sebelumnya?"

"Banyak peralatan yang bisa menimbulkan api di dapur itu, Kagami- _san._ Kecelakaan bisa saja terjadi kapan pun."

Aomine sudah kembali ke ruangan itu diiringi keluh kesah. "Argh, lama-lama aku kedengaran seperti Kise si tukang mengeluh. Kita bahkan belum tahu siapa yang meracuni Midorima, dan sekarang..."

"Tunggu dulu, Aomine," sanggah Kagami. "Kau bicara seolah-olah Midorima _memang_ diracun orang. Bukankah timmu sedang menginvestigasi data rekam medisnya dan memeriksa rumahnya? Bisa saja itu memang obat yang harus diminumnya."

"Dan Murasakibara ini!" seru Aomine mengabaikannya. "Dia tidak mungkin seceroboh itu soal memasak. Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh, Sakurai?" pria berambut _navy blue_ itu menunjuk rekaman CCTV.

Kagami hendak bicara lagi tapi dia menangkap ekspresi janggal di wajah bawahan Aomine itu.

"D-dia menari," bisik yang ditanya takut-takut. Sakurai selalu keder kalau ada atasannya yang meski tampak pemalas tapi gampang marah itu.

"Apa?" Dua orang bertanya bersamaan.

Sakurai menatap keduanya dengan cemas. "Setelah menyalakan penggorengan itu, Murasakibara- _san menari_ di dapurnya. Seperti penyanyi _boyband_ Korea yang berjingkrak-jingkrak. Dan dia menghantam jatuh kaleng minyak tanah di lantai. Lalu terjadi kebakaran..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ryouta Kise menguap lebar-lebar di hadapan jendela yang tirainya tersingkap. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat celah kaca, agak terhalang oleh sedikit butiran salju.

Ah, dia sudah kembali di rumah di Marunouchi, utara Tokyo. Penerbangan yang melelahkan, kemacetan yang menyebalkan, dan teman-teman yang tak peduli. Mantan model itu sudah cukup kenyang dengan kepahitan hari kemarin.

Hari ini, lembaran yang baru akan dimulai. Masih putih mulus dan menanti untuk diisi tulisan indah dengan tinta emas.

Pilot berambut pirang itu meraih ponselnya dan langsung mengecek _e-mail_.

"Haah, Aominecchi jahat- _ssu_..." keluhnya setelah membaca balasan si polisi yang tak berperasaan.

Kuroko juga terlambat membalas pesannya. Tapi setidaknya jawaban si pendek berambut biru itu lebih simpatik. _Maaf baru membalas. Aku pergi bersama Kagami-_ kun _seharian. Apa kau sudah pulang sekarang?_

Karena sekarang sudah dua belas jam lebih sejak 'sekarang' yang dimaksud Kuroko, Kise merasa tidak perlu membalas pesan itu.

Ada satu _e-mail_ dari Akashi. Mengerutkan dahi, Kise membukanya. Dan terperangah.

Dia tidak suka ini. Nama itu memang terlalu panjang untuk diucapkan dengan _suffix_ kesayangannya. Tapi toh Kise akhirnya melafalkannya juga dalam erangan...

"Murasakibaracchi..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tidak. Atsushi- _san_ mungkin memang nyentrik, tapi dia tidak punya kelainan jiwa."

Aomine menatap lawan bicaranya penuh selidik. Pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya, Tatsuya Himuro, adalah salah satu juru masak _Sweet Purple—_ bawahan Murasakibara.

"Anda juga tahu itu. Anda pernah menjadi temannya."

Pria bernama kecil Daiki itu mulai kesal dengan perkataan senada. Kemarin Kazunari Takao yang mengatakannya. Aomine tidak suka relasinya dengan korban, dalam hal ini status kelompok _Generation of Miracles_ , dibicarakan kembali meskipun mereka memang sepopuler _itu_ sampai-sampai orang masih ingat setelah satu dekade berlalu. Ini bisa mengancam profesionalitasnya.

"Setahuku memang tidak," balas Aomine, berusaha menjaga wibawa, "tapi aku tidak berkomunikasi dengannya sejak... sejak SMA. Siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya di antara waktu itu dan sekarang? Kau sudah mengenalnya selama lima tahun terakhir—sejak kalian di bangku kuliah. Jadi, menurutmu, kenapa Atsushi Murasakibara menari di dapurnya?"

Himuro mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia sedang bahagia sekali. Kemarin salah satu koki menemukan resep baru, dan Atsushi- _san_ bilang dia akan membukukan kumpulan resep yang kami buat suatu saat."

"Aku tidak ingat Murasakibara pernah merasa _sangat bahagia sampai ingin menari_ ," pancing Aomine. "Apa itu kebiasaan barunya?"

"Saya tidak terlalu yakin," Himuro agak menghindar sambil tetap menjaga kesopanannya terhadap si polisi. "Anda bisa tanyakan itu pada koki atau karyawan lainnya. Semua orang libur hari ini. Atau pada keluarganya."

"Yah, baiklah," sahut Aomine, menyelesaikan catatannya dengan tergesa. Dia toh memang _harus_ menemui keluarga Murasakibara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Murasakibara- _kun_ juga meninggal?"

Kuroko bilang dirinya terkejut, tapi seperti biasanya hal itu tak mencapai sepasang netra birunya yang tanpa emosi.

Kagami membidik dan melempar bola oranye itu ke dalam ring. Memantul di pinggirannya dan ke tanah yang bersalju, berulang-ulang.

"Astaga, aku bahkan tidak bisa menembak dengan benar," keluh detektif itu. Setiap kali pikirannya sedang buntu dalam memecahkan suatu kasus, dia akan pergi ke lapangan basket dan bermain sendiri untuk mencari inspirasi. Tapi sepertinya kali ini, basket tidak dapat membantunya.

Bola itu menggelinding ke dekat kaki Kuroko, yang membungkuk dan mengambilnya.

"Heeh? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ, Kuroko?!"

Biasanya Kuroko akan menjawab 'Sudah dari tadi', tapi kali ini dia bosan dengan jawaban itu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari hawa keberadaannya yang tipis dari dulu.

"Kagami- _kun_ ," ujarnya sembari memandangi bola basket di tangannya yang bersarung tebal. "Bisakah aku ikut menemui Aomine- _kun_ siang ini?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kami belum bisa menetapkan daftar tersangka," lapor Aomine.

"Kenapa belum?" tanya pria berkacamata itu, garang.

"Belum ada bukti bahwa itu peracunan yang disengaja, Hyuuga _-san_."

"Kenapa belum?" ulang Junpei Hyuuga.

Rahang Aomine mengeras. Kepala polisi itu selalu ingin hasil yang serba cepat. Mana bisa selalu seperti itu!

"Sebelum siang hari, dokumen rekam medis Midorima akan disampaikan pada saya. Dan hasil labfor untuk Murasakibara seharusnya akan sudah selesai nanti sore."

"Sebelum pukul sepuluh malam ini, semua laporannya sudah harus ada di mejaku," ujar Hyuuga bersikeras. Tiba-tiba sikapnya melunak saat berkata, "Entah ada hubungannya atau tidak, kau yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Jangan libatkan perasaan pribadimu dalam kasus ini, Aomine."

"Saya tahu," sahut pria berkulit gelap itu, membalas tatapan yang penuh arti dari balik kacamata tersebut.

"Kita semua tahu bahwa Seijuurou Akashi sudah mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya waktu itu dan kasusnya sudah selesai. Kau yang sekarang harus menghadapi teman-temanmu dengan lebih profesional."

Melihat gelagat sang atasan yang sepertinya akan membahas hal itu lebih lanjut, Aomine buru-buru bicara, "Bila Anda mengizinkan, Hyuuga _-san_ , saya harus ke departemen pengarsipan sekarang."

Junpei Hyuuga membiarkan kepala divisi baru itu meninggalkan ruangan. Dia menghela napas. Mengeluh dalam hati, mengapa setiap penunjukan kepala divisi investigasi yang baru selalu ada masalah. Dahulu Shoichi Imayoshi juga terkena skandal—yang terjadi karena kesalahpahaman sebetulnya, tapi tetap saja mencoreng nama kepolisian. Imayoshi sekarang ditempatkannya di barisan belakang kepolisian, mengurusi lemari-lemari penuh arsip berdebu, sementara bawahannya, Aomine menggantikannya sebagai kepala divisi.

Daiki Aomine meninggalkan kantor kepala polisi dengan pikiran yang lebih sibuk dari sebelum ia datang. Di lorong menuju departemen pengarsipan, seseorang memanggilnya.

Tidak cukup satu kali, karena Aomine tidak langsung menoleh. Saat disadarinya siapa orang itu, dia naik pitam.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Kagami! Jangan berteriak," serunya, berhenti berjalan.

Kagami tiba di dekatnya dan berujar, "Kuroko ingin bertemu denganmu."

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dan baru menyadari keberadaan sosok yang lebih pendek di samping si detektif. Ekspresinya berubah.

"Hei, Tetsu! Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" Aomine merangkul kawan lamanya itu.

"Aku di Tokyo saja," sahut Kuroko, membalas rangkulan itu. "Sama denganmu, Midorima _-kun_ , dan Murasakibara- _kun._ Tapi lucunya kita tidak saling bertemu selama tujuh tahun." Dia mengamati Aomine dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak banyak berubah, Aomine- _kun_. Kudengar kau jadi kepala divisi sekarang?"

Aomine mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. "Yah, begitulah, Tetsu... Kau sendiri, kalau tidak salah kau menjadi guru TK?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

Kagami nyengir sedikit dan berkata, "Aku akan menemui kepala polisi sebentar, kalau begitu..."

"Baiklah, Kagami- _kun_."

"Tentunya kau tahu letak kantornya, 'kan?" seringai Aomine jahil. Kagami, sambil berjalan, menyahuti bahwa dia tahu.

" _Bakagami_ itu berulang kali tersasar dalam gedung ini di awal karirnya, tahu," ujar Aomine pada Kuroko. "Dia tidak terlalu pandai membaca huruf kanji, kau tahu, 'kan? **Kau teman dekatnya**..." tiba-tiba Aomine merasakan _deja vu_. Dia tercenung. Kalimat itu sering terdengar akhir-akhir ini...

"Kagami _-kun_ memang orang yang baik tapi... eh, kau kenapa, Aomine _-kun_?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau sudah bertemu Kise dan Akashi?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Mereka berdua tidak membalas pesanku. Tapi mestinya mereka juga sudah ada di Tokyo. Meskipun reuni kita dibatalkan."

Polisi itu tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Kuroko. Sebelum kecanggungan mulai terasa, Aomine mengusulkan agar mereka mengobrol secara pribadi di kantor kepala divisi investigasi. Nanti saja ke divisi pengarsipannya.

Dalam perjalanan ke ruangannya, seseorang memanggilnya sekali lagi—bukan 'Ahomineee' seperti Kagami tadi, tapi...

"Dai- _chan_ ~"

Suara yang familier dan menyebalkan. Biasanya Aomine akan melakukan _pivot_ secara otomatis dan berteriak pada Momoi untuk berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi tumitnya sedang sakit karena kebanyakan berjalan akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, alih-alih berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat tanpa bola basket di tangannya, Aomine berbisik pada Kuroko,

"Peluk aku, Tetsu."

Kuroko mendongak kaget. "Apa...?"

Celaka. Perempuan itu semakin mendekat. "Dai- _chan_... Malam ini kau pulang atau tidak?"

Aomine menarik tangan Kuroko dan menempatkannya di pinggangnya sendiri. Dirangkulnya bahu kawan lamanya itu sambil menoleh pada tamu tak diundang itu.

Satsuki Momoi berhenti melangkah dan melongo terhadap pemandangan di depannya. "Tetsu- _kun_..."

"Eh... Lama tak jumpa, Momoi- _san_."

Reporter berambut merah muda itu mengerjapkan mata, tampak kaget sekaligus senang melihat Kuroko ada di situ. Tapi saat pandangannya beralih pada Aomine, ada sesuatu yang lain...

"Aomine- _kun_?" gumam wanita itu dengan _bento_ di tangan. Dia hanya memanggil 'Dai _-chan_ ' bila mereka hanya berdua, dan tadi dia tak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko dari jauh.

"Aku menginap di kantor lagi nanti malam," ujar Aomine cuek. "Pulanglah dan jangan pedulikan aku lagi, Momoi. Aku sudah punya _pacar_."

Pria tinggi berambut _navy blue_ itu menarik Kuroko semakin mendekat, dan Momoi yang tercengang sekarang jadi tersinggung. Disurukkannya _bento_ itu dengan kasar ke tangan Kuroko dan digebuknya Aomine dengan tas tangannya.

" **BODOH!"**

Momoi melakukan _pivot_ dengan sangat anggun sebelum berderap pergi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berbuat begitu, Aomine _-kun_."

"Jangan menguliahi aku, Tetsu."

Meski berkata begitu, tampak sedikit penyesalan di wajah polisi berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu.

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya."

"Yah, nanti."

Kuroko menatapnya.

Dua cangkir teh panas mengepul beserta sebuah _bento_ terbuka di depan meja di hadapan keduanya.

"Aku berjanji, Tetsu. Aku akan menemuinya malam ini dan minta maaf."

"Dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, oke?" tegas Kuroko.

"Oke, oke," gerutu Aomine. "Kita di sini bukan untuk membicarakan Momoi."

Kuroko diam sebentar dan berkonsentrasi pada minumannya yang masih sangat panas. Dia jugalah yang memecahkan keheningan selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana soal Midorima _-kun_ dan Murasakibara _-kun_?"

"Keduanya akan dimakamkan besok pagi."

"Di taman pemakaman yang sama?"

Aomine mengangguk. "Keluarga mereka setuju untuk itu. Oh, iya. Aku belum memberitahukan hal ini pada Akashi dan Kise." Dia berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya di meja dekat mesin pembuat teh.

Terdengar bunyi gesekan kertas di belakangnya dan Aomine menoleh. Kuroko sedang membuka bungkusan gula batu.

"Aku suka teh yang lebih manis," papar Kuroko.

"Kau membawanya sendiri?" gumam Aomine sambil mengetik pesan.

"Ya. Tidak semua orang suka banyak gula."

Aomine masih mengetik lalu mencari daftar nomor telepon di ponselnya. "Hati-hatilah, Tetsu. Zaman sekarang banyak orang muda terkena diabetes."

"Terima kasih untuk peringatannya, Aomine- _kun_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Satsuki Momoi membanting pintu apartemennya, melepas sepatu botnya asal-asalan, melempar tas tangannya ke sofa, dan mengempaskan diri di ranjang tanpa membuka mantel musim dinginnya.

Perempuan itu menangis.

"Dai- _chan_ bodoh..."

Dia sempat merasa _khawatir_ pada pria bodoh seperti Aomine. Sekarang dirinya yang bodoh, bukan?

Reporter itu tertawa sendiri di balik bantal. Sekarang, cinta pertamanya berpacaran dengan orang yang _sedang dicintainya_? Ironis sekali. Apalagi mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Apa sih, yang mereka pikirkan?

Momoi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil tisu untuk membersit hidung.

Indera penciumannya itu mulai mengeluarkan banyak sekret.

Oh, parah sekali. Menangis selalu membuat rhinitis alerginya kambuh. Atau itu karena dia baru saja pergi keluar saat salju turun?

Setelah menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan menghabiskan banyak tisu, Momoi yakin bahwa alerginya sedang kumat karena hawa dingin. Dia pergi ke rak obat dan mencari obat semprot hidung. Saat tidak menemukannya, Momoi merasa kesal kembali.

 _Nasal spray_ -nya ada di kamar Aomine. Minggu lalu ia menginap di sana saat _hay fever_ itu kambuh—saat itu Aomine panik sekali. Oh, betapa Momoi merindukan masa-masa sekolah dan kuliah dulu ketika dirinya dan Aomine bisa berangkat ke tempat yang sama setiap pagi dan pulang bersama juga sore harinya. Sekarang pria itu hampir tak pernah kelihatan batang hidungnya lantaran jam terbang mereka berbeda, dan kalaupun bertemu pasti mukanya sudah tak karuan karena lelah.

Momoi mengambil kunci cadangan dari gantungan dan bergegas pergi ke kamar di sebelahnya, kamar Aomine. Ia menemukan obatnya dan langsung keluar lagi setelah mengunci kembali kamar yang agak pengap itu.

Di luar hampir gelap. Matahari memang lebih cepat terbenam saat musim dingin.

Di kamarnya sendiri, Momoi merasa kesepian dan sakit hati. Hampir tanpa berpikir, disemprotkannya _ipratropium_ sekuat tenaga ke dalam lubang hidungnya.

Saat itu, sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

Dari Daiki Aomine.

 _Maafkan aku soal yang tadi. Aku akan jelaskan besok. Kau akan datang ke pemakaman Midorima dan Murasakibara, 'kan?_

 _P.S. Kalau kau butuh_ nasal spray _, belilah yang baru di apotek. Milikmu kuhilangkan beberapa hari yang lalu._

Momoi langsung menghapus pesan itu. Bohong! Lalu memangnya apa benda di tangannya ini sekarang...?

Mendadak, kamar itu terasa sangat dingin.

Benda apa di tangannya sekarang? Botol _nasal spray_ -nya yang biasa.

Tapi isinya... benarkah itu tadi bau _almond_?

Momoi tak dapat berpikir lagi karena tak sampai semenit kemudian seluruh pembuluh darah di tubuhnya kehabisan oksigen.

.

.

.

to be continued.

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's Note.**

 **.**

 _Update_ setelah sebulan... _Gomen_. Banyak agenda akhir-akhir ini =,='

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Terlebih bagi yang sudah me- _review_ , _follow,_ dan _fave_. Tanggapan pembaca akan membuat penulis berkembang n_n

Biarkan Roux tahu pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini~

Akhir kata,

Selamat (menjelang) hari raya Nyepi Tahun Baru Saka 1938 bagi yang merayakan... :)

.

8 Maret 2016.


	4. Dry as a Bone

**Author's Note:**

 _Update_ yang lebih cepat :D yeay!

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca~ Juga untuk semua bentuk _feedback_ yang sangat bermakna bagi penulis :)

Selamat membaca!

/16.03.2016/

.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

 **By Means of a Miracle** (c) Roux Marlet

Mystery/Crime, Friendship

Future Alternate Reality, Minor Original Characters, Characters' Death

.

Chapter 4: **Dry as a Bone**

.

* * *

.

.

" _Monster Akademi Touou..."_

" _Dengan tubuh sekurus itu, energinya seperti tak ada habisnya!"_

" _Seperti apapun hebatnya, dia hanyalah manusia yang pandai main basket," ujar Kagami. "Aku tak peduli dia salah satu_ Generation of Miracles. _Aku hanya ingin menang!"_

" _Daiki Aomine tidak semudah itu dikalahkan, Kagami_ -kun _," ujar Kuroko. "Dia selalu bilang bahwa 'Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku'."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aomine mengerutkan dahi sambil menutup pintu. Dia sudah mengirim pesan pada Momoi sejak enam jam yang lalu, tapi wanita itu belum membalasnya sampai sekarang. Sepertinya kali ini, Satsuki Momoi benar-benar murka. Aomine memang harus menemuinya malam ini.

Tapi dia punya banyak hal untuk dipikirkan dan didiskusikan dengan Detektif Kagami sekarang. Kali ini dia yang menunggu, karena Taiga Kagami masih pergi berbelanja sayur-mayur.

Tak terlihat dari tampangnya, pria berambut merah itu ternyata jago memasak. Makanya selama ini dia bisa hidup mandiri tanpa pernah kekurangan gizi.

Aomine mengambil segelas air lalu minum. Sejak sore, mulutnya terasa sangat kering. Apakah dia mulai kecapekan? Atau ada _monosodium glutamate_ dalam isi _bento_ buatan Momoi tadi? Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benaknya untuk memeriksakan sisa _bento_ itu ke lab forensik.

Pria berkulit gelap itu melakukan skrining pada ponselnya, mengecek apakah ada pesan yang belum terbaca. Akashi bersedia hadir di pemakaman kedua rekan mereka yang sudah meninggal, besok. Kise belum membalas. Mungkin dia ada jadwal penerbangan besok dan merasa tidak enak jika menyampaikannya pada Aomine.

Kuroko tentu saja datang. Aomine akan menjemputnya pagi-pagi karena letak pemakaman itu cukup jauh dari rumah Kuroko yang tidak memiliki alat transportasi.

Dua buah ketukan yang sopan terdengar di pintu kantor kepala divisi investigasi itu, dan Aomine yakin yang datang pasti bukan Kagami.

Benar saja. Ryou Sakurai yang masuk lalu menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Ini salinan laporannya, Aomine- _san_."

Aomine menerima berkas itu dan membacanya.

"Kau sudah menyerahkannya ke meja Pak Kepala?"

Bawahannya itu mengangguk. Aomine melirik jam dinding dan menarik napas lega. Belum pukul sembilan malam. Junpei Hyuuga tidak akan memarahinya.

"Kau boleh pergi, Sakurai. Terima kasih."

Sakurai belum bergerak dari posisinya. "Saya ingin bertanya sedikit, Aomine _-san_... jika Anda tidak keberatan."

Sepasang bola berwarna biru gelap menatapnya tajam. "Tergantung dari apa pertanyaanmu."

Lawan bicaranya menelan ludah.

"Tetsuya Kuroko... siapa dia sebetulnya?"

Pertanyaan itu tak terduga dan untuk sesaat Aomine tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau Anda keberatan menjawab—"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" potong Aomine, merasa perlu waspada.

Wajah Sakurai memerah sedikit. "Saya melihat kejadian tadi sore. Tamu Anda itu..."

Seketika saraf Aomine merileks. Dilambaikannya tangan.

"Lupakan apa yang kau lihat. Kuroko hanya teman lamaku."

Aneh, Aomine merasa wajahnya memanas.

Sakurai berceletuk dengan geli, " _Teman lama_?"

"Jangan berani mengejek atasanmu, Sakurai," tegas Aomine. "Dia salah satu dari _Generation of Miracles_ , kalau kau pernah dengar. Sekarang kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu."

" _Generation of Miracles_ , ya..."

Saat itu ketukan kasar dan berulang-ulang terdengar di pintu.

"Masuklah, _Bakagami_."

Sakurai cepat-cepat pergi saat Kagami masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Kau panggil aku _apa_ , tadi?" gerutu si detektif.

"Duduklah. Banyak yang harus kudiskusikan..."

"Kau habis menerima tamu?" tanya Kagami, mendapati dua gelas kaca dengan sisa teh di dalamnya.

"Begitulah."

Aomine membuat segelas teh untuk detektif itu dan menuang kembali teh baru dalam gelasnya. Disingkirkannya gelas Kuroko.

"Tetsu dan aku mengobrol cukup lama di sini tadi, dan kau _lupa_ untuk mengantarnya pulang. Akhirnya dia pesan taksi. Malang sekali dia."

Kagami menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Aku lupa aku datang ke sini bersama Kuroko! Astaga..."

"Dia sudah tiba di rumahnya sejam yang lalu," ujar Aomine. "Sekarang, aku mau bilang bahwa... Midorima benar-benar diracun orang. Dia tidak punya asma atau penyakit saraf, dan tidak baru saja menjalani operasi—pendek kata, dia tidak sedang memerlukan obat antikolinergik."

"Tapi ditemukan _atropine_ dalam darahnya?"

Sang polisi mengangguk dan menelan ludah. Parasnya tampak gelisah. Dia minum lagi tehnya sedikit.

"Dari kadarnya, sebenarnya dia hanya diberi sejumlah kecil _atropine_. Tapi dalam bentuk apa zat itu masuk, belum dapat dipastikan."

Aomine meneguk tehnya lagi. Dia lalu berdiri dan mengambil gelas lain dan menuang air mineral.

"Bagaimana dengan Murasakibara?" tanya Kagami sambil mengamati tindak-tanduk Aomine yang agak janggal.

"Sejumlah besar _benztropine_ ditemukan di darahnya," ujar Aomine, kembali duduk. "Turunan _atropine_. Efeknya hampir sama—' _blind as a bat'_ dan _'mad as a hatter'_. Kau tahu, Mad Hatter, tokoh dalam dongeng Alice."

"Bisakah pakai bahasa Jepang saja?"

Aomine mencibir. "Midorima mengalami _midriasis—_ pupil matanya melebar dan pandangannya kabur. Murasakibara mengalami _agitasi_ —halusinasi atau entah apa yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat."

Kagami menaikkan sebelah alis. "Dua-duanya diracun? Jadi Murasakibara bukan _menari_ jingkrak-jingkrak di dapurnya tanpa sebab?"

"Sisa _benztropine_ ditemukan di saringan pembuangan wastafel dapurnya," lanjut Aomine sambil mengangguk. "Zat itu tadinya pasti ada dalam salah satu perkakas makan yang sudah dicuci, dan di sana ada _puluhan_ alat seperti itu. Sebagian besar hangus terbakar. Tim forensik masih berusaha."

"Karyawannya sendirikah pelakunya?" gumam Kagami. "Tersangkanya ada banyak, kalau begitu."

"Demikian pula kasus Midorima. Siapapun di pesta itu bisa meracuninya..."

Kagami mencatat dan memikirkannya dengan serius. Sementara itu, Aomine mengisi ulang gelasnya dengan air mineral.

"Aomine... aku tidak terlalu paham obat-obatan, jadi, jelaskan padaku apa itu antikolinergik."

Aomine mendengus sembari mengucek matanya lalu menguap sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak berubah sejak dari akademi. Makanya kau tidak diterima masuk kepolisian, dasar pemalas."

"Hei. Begini-begini, aku sudah banyak membantu kalian dua tahun terakhir."

Air mineral itu diminum. Karena perkataan Kagami memang sesuai kenyataan, Aomine akhirnya menjelaskan secara singkat lalu menambahkan, "Kalau kau mau menggunakan memorimu, hal ini ada di kuliah toksikologi forensik semester tiga. Ada lima jembatan keledai untuk menghapalkan efek antikolinergik." Dia berdiri lagi dan mendekati dispenser.

"Ada lima efek? Dan sudah ada dua kasus," gumam Kagami. "Apakah akan ada lagi...?" Dia mengerling sekilas pada si polisi. "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, _Ahomine_?"

"Hm? Apakah itu penting?"

Kagami mengamati lawan bicaranya yang rupanya sedang fokus pada sesuatu sampai tidak sadar akan nama julukan barusan.

 **Plak!**

Aomine menepuk seekor nyamuk yang berani menempel di tangannya. Saat itu dia baru menyadari bahwa kulit tangannya sangat kering. Digoreskannya kuku jari kelingking sepanjang tulang hasta, dan tertinggal bekas garis putih di sana.

" _Generation of Miracles_..." gumam Detektif Kagami.

Aomine meraih kembali gelasnya. "Kau tidak berpikiran..."

"Sepertinya pelakunya orang yang cukup nyentrik, bukan?" ujar sang detektif.

Daiki Aomine tertegun. Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kagami.

" _Blind as a bat, mad as a hatter..._ lalu _hot as a pistol, red as a beet..._ " Kagami coba mengingat-ingat. "Satu lagi, apa ya?"

Aomine menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Dari tadi pandangannya kabur dan dikiranya itu karena kantuk. Dari tadi juga dia merasa melihat bayangan orang padahal di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya dan Kagami—dan dia tidak percaya hantu itu nyata, terlebih setelah kemunculan Kuroko yang berlatih basket malam-malam di Teiko waktu itu.

Tapi yang paling jelas terasa dan terlihat...

" _Dry as a bone,_ " si polisi bergumam, meletakkan gelasnya dengan gerakan lambat... tiba-tiba dia merasa lemas.

Kagami bicara pada diri sendiri. "Ah, ya. Itu dia. Kering seperti..."

Daiki Aomine berbalik pada Detektif Kagami dan masih sempat berujar,

"Panggil ambulans—"

—sebelum polisi itu ambruk menabrak meja, dan gelas air mineralnya pecah berkeping-keping di lantai di samping kepalanya diiringi teriakan Kagami.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Permisi."

Suara bernada absolut itu sukses membuat orang-orang menyingkir dari jalan. Pria muda berambut merah menyala itu tampak rapi dalam setelan hitam. Sepasang iris heterokromnya tampak mencari-cari.

Di seberang lubang galian itu, tampak keluarga besar Murasakibara yang berduka. Agak di sampingnya adalah orang tua Midorima dan adik perempuannya.

"Akashicchi," bisik seseorang.

Akashi melirik cepat dan menyadari kehadiran Ryouta Kise yang juga mengenakan setelan hitam—dan kacamata hitam.

"Ryouta," balas Akashi. "Mana yang lain?"

"Aku belum lihat Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi. Mungkin mereka terlambat?"

"Setahuku Tetsuya tidak pernah terlambat. Lagipula, Daiki yang memberi tahuku jadwal pemakaman ini. Masa dia malah tidak datang tepat waktu?"

Kise mengangkat bahu dan membenarkan kacamatanya dengan penuh gaya.

"Kau masih sok jadi model," sindir Akashi, melihat jam tangannya. Pukul sembilan pagi, tanggal sembilan Januari.

"Begini-begini para pramugari Haneda menyukaiku, lho," Kise menyombongkan diri. "Tapi mereka semua membosankan."

Akashi tidak menanggapinya karena keluarga jenazah mulai berdoa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dua peti itu sudah terkubur dalam tanah untuk selamanya. Dua bintang _Generation of Miracles_ yang tidak akan lagi bersinar, sudah berpulang ke rumah penciptanya...

.

.

Upacara pemakaman sudah selesai, dan sebagian orang pulang dalam diam. Akashi dan Kise masih tinggal.

Ternyata Kuroko ada di sana juga, di dekat keluarga Midorima. Mereka berdua tidak melihatnya tadi.

"Terima kasih atas dukunganmu selama ini, Kuroko _-san_..."

Kuroko kemudian berpamitan dengan keluarga Murasakibara lalu mendapati Akashi menyampaikan belasungkawa pada orang tua Midorima. Kise juga demikian.

Suasana duka dan muram masih meliputi ketiga kawan lama itu sampai mereka berjalan agak jauh.

"Jadi," ujar Kise, mencoba mencairkan suasana, "di mana Aominecchi?"

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab meski sadar pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu menengok sebentar ke belakang sebelum menyahut,

"Ayo ke Maji Burger. Kita bicara di sana saja, Kise- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Empat kematian dalam dua hari... Apa yang akan dikatakan penduduk Tokyo?"

Sembilan Januari, pukul sembilan pagi. Junpei Hyuuga berkeliaran dalam kantornya sementara Detektif Taiga Kagami duduk di sofa dengan pose malas.

"Dan salah satunya adalah _agen polisi_!" keluh Hyuuga lagi. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam..."

"Tenanglah, Hyuuga- _san_. Tim investigasi yang dipimpin Ryou Sakurai sudah bergerak sejak semalam."

" _Kau_ sendiri, bisa-bisanya kau duduk dengan tenang begitu?! Empat kematian dengan racun, dan kau belum bisa menangkap pelaku-pelakunya?"

"Belum," aku Kagami dengan berat hati. "Tapi aku mulai bisa membaca kasusnya."

Figur berkacamata duduk di kursi dan menghela napas.

"Bagaimana menurut Anda sendiri, Hyuuga- _san_?"

Helaan napas lagi sebelum Hyuuga menyahut, "Tadinya kukira pelakunya satu orang—yang meracuni Midorima dan Murasakibara. Karena setahuku tidak ada yang menyimpan dendam terhadap si dokter, apalagi si pemilik toko _pastry—s_ ejauh penyelidikan dari profesi dan pekerjaan mereka. Dokter Midorima tidak pernah melakukan malpraktik, izin-izinnya bersih, dan pasiennya tidak pernah dikecewakan. _Chef_ Murasakibara selalu membayar pajak tokonya tepat waktu dan kadang memberikan diskon produk. Keduanya belum ada yang menikah dan relasi mereka dengan keluarga baik-baik saja. Jadi ini mestinya berhubungan dengan masa lalu mereka—semasa studi?"

"Ya, tapi kematian Satsuki Momoi si reporter mematahkan dugaan itu. Pelakunya _bisa_ lebih dari satu. Banyak yang dendam pada reporter. Dan kudengar hubungan Momoi dengan pihak televisi sedang kurang baik. Apakah kematian Momoi hanya kebetulan terjadi bersamaan dengan tiga kasus lainnya?"

"Tapi Satsuki Momoi adalah manajer tim _mereka_ waktu itu," sanggah Hyuuga, memberi penekanan penuh arti. "Dia ada hubungannya."

"Jadi Anda setuju bahwa ini adalah pembunuhan berantai yang mengincar _Generation of Miracles_ dan semua yang berhubungan dengan mereka?"

"Itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Lalu apa kira-kira motifnya?"

"Adalah tugasmu untuk menyelidiki," ujar Hyuuga memaparkan idealismenya. "Divisi investigasi dan forensik kepolisian bertugas menyelidiki bukti fisik."

Kagami tidak membantah meski sebenarnya tak setuju. "Tapi _Generation of Miracles_ sudah bubar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sejak semua anggotanya masuk SMA yang berbeda. Dan kalau mau menilik ke belakang, ada _banyak_ orang yang termasukberhubungan dengan masing-masing anggota. Kazunari Takao dan mantan tim basket Shuutoku, salah satunya. Juga... aku dan mantan tim basket Seirin."

"Tentang para alumni Shuutoku, sebagian besar dari mereka sekarang menjadi sarjana kimia maupun farmasi. Mungkin kau perlu menyelidiki mereka karena _modus operandi_ kasus-kasus ini jelas-jelas berhubungan dengan racun."

"Itu terlalu dicari-cari," bantah Kagami. "Pengetahuan tentang obat antikolinergik bisa didapat di manapun sekarang ini."

Junpei Hyuuga tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mengurungkan niat itu.

Kagami membisu, merenungi catatannya. Apa yang membuatnya merasa aneh di sini? Ya, semalam dia syok karena Aomine pingsan tepat di depan hidungnya. Ambulans datang dengan cepat. Tapi beberapa saat setelah tiba di Unit Gawat Darurat, Daiki Aomine meninggal. Pertolongan tak sempat diberikan.

Tim forensik bekerja dengan cepat dan menemukan sedikit _atropine_ di sampel cairan lambung Aomine dan lebih banyak lagi di darahnya, jumlah yang cukup untuk menewaskannya—masuknya obat itu diduga tak lebih dari enam jam sebelumnya.

 _Dry as a bone_...

Persis seperti itu kondisi Aomine ketika nyawanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Jalur sekresi cairan apapun terhambat, dia tak berkeringat, bibir dan kelopak matanya sangat kering.

Fakta bahwa kepala divisi pengarsipan yang sekarang, Shoichi Imayoshi, yang dulunya adalah kepala divisi investigasi sebelum Aomine, sempat berbincang dengan polisi berambut biru itu setelah Kuroko pulang semalam juga dicatat dalam buku Kagami. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa menggeluti divisi pengarsipan adalah pekerjaan yang paling tidak disukai di kalangan polisi, dan dari selentingan sana-sini di antara petugas polisi Kagami tahu bahwa Imayoshi dipindahkan ke sana karena kesalahpahaman dalam salah satu tindakan investigasi oleh Aomine. Dendamkah Imayoshi pada bawahannya itu? Polisi pun patut dicurigai—mereka 'kan juga manusia biasa. Dahulu Momoi juga termasuk jajaran media yang pertama meliput berita kasus Imayoshi; apakah dendam terhadap reporter media cukup kuat menjadi motif pembunuhan? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan kematian Midorima dan Murasakibara yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Imayoshi? Apa motifnya kalau memang Imayoshi pelakunya?

Dan Tetsuya Kuroko sendiri, si guru TK yang sedang rehat karena masa libur sekolah, juga ada di kantor Aomine pada waktu yang kira-kira tepat. Dia dan Kagami sendiri bertemu Murasakibara siang hari sebelum sang _pastry chef_ meninggal. Tapi bagaimana kasus Midorima dan Momoi? Dari tadi ponsel Kuroko tidak aktif ketika dihubungi. Apa pula motifnya kalau Kuroko pelakunya? Kagami tidak sering bertemu kawan SMA-nya itu selama setahun belakangan dan dia berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan subyektivitas jauh-jauh.

Semakin panjang daftar nama yang alibinya harus diperiksa oleh Kagami, dan detektif itu merasa perlu untuk mampir ke lapangan basket sebentar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kise membekap mulutnya, tak percaya.

"Aominecchi..."

Akashi bergeming dan menatap Kuroko yang sedang meminum _vanilla shake_ pesanannya. Air jeruk pesanan Kise dan air mineral pesanan Akashi belum tersentuh.

"Padahal aku belum bertemu dengannya selama ini- _ssu..._ kenapa dia harus pergi secepat itu?"

"Tiga teman kita mati berturut-turut, dan aku sedang berpikir siapa yang akan mati berikutnya."

"Akashicchi! Kenapa bicara semengerikan itu _-ssu_?"

"Aku serius, Ryouta. Di sinilah kita, dalam reuni setengah anggota _Generation of Miracles_ dengan _burger_ dan _milkshake._ Sungguh luar biasa," ujar Akashi sarkastis.

"Sebenarnya kita bisa reuni meski hanya berlima malam itu, Akashi- _kun_ ," ujar Kuroko. "Kalian tidak ada yang menanggapi pesanku. Murasakibara- _kun_ sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk malam itu. Dan ternyata malam itu juga..."

"Aku tidak bersedia memenuhi undangan reuni tanpa wakilku," bantah Akashi, bicara tentang Midorima.

Mereka bertiga terdiam, atmosfer ketegangan mulai meliputi. Kuroko bicara lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dan Murasakibara- _kun_ bertemu Haizaki- _san_ siang harinya."

Ekspresi Akashi berubah. "Shougo Haizaki? Si sialan itu?"

Kise melirik kedua temannya dengan gelisah. "Kenapa dia masih ada di Tokyo- _ssu_?"

"Kenapa Atsushi masih berhubungan dengan maksiat itu?"

Kuroko tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia menggeleng, sinar matanya tampak khawatir.

"Ryouta, Tetsuya," Akashi berkata dengan serius, "jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Moshi-moshi_. Ah, Kagami- _kun_."

" _Kuroko! Aku meneleponmu dari tadi. Kenapa baru kauangkat?"_

"Aku baru pulang dari pemakaman Midorima _-kun_ dan Murasakibara _-kun._ Kau tidak sempat pergi, ya?"

" _Tidak. Banyak hal yang harus diurus di kepolisian. Kau tahu, ternyata Satsuki Momoi juga meninggal—kemarin sore."_

Kuroko terdiam dan berhenti berjalan. Perjalanannya ke rumah masih cukup jauh—satu blok lagi—karena ia harus berjalan pelan-pelan, tapi ia lalu berbalik kembali ke arah Maji Burger.

Satsuki Momoi, meninggal...? Padahal belum ada dua puluh empat jam sejak ia dan Aomine bertemu dengannya di kantor polisi dan timbul sedikit drama... Apa dia bunuh diri gara-gara kebohongan Aomine yang kelewat batas? Mana mungkin... Tapi Kuroko bisa melihat bahwa wanita itu memang mencintai si polisi. Ada yang tak beres.

Sama seperti Aomine sendiri—seolah Kuroko adalah orang terakhir yang bicara dengannya semalam. Tapi tidak, karena Kagami ada di sana saat Aomine pingsan dan itu terjadi jauh sesudah Kuroko pulang.

Tadi pagi Kuroko cukup terkejut karena Kagami yang menjawab teleponnya yang kesekian kali ke nomor Aomine—suaranya terdengar panik dan dari situlah Kuroko tahu apa yang terjadi pada si polisi. Kagami tidak mau memberikan detail dan karenanya Kuroko tetap pada rencananya semula, pergi ke pemakaman—naik taksi.

" _Kuroko?"_

Pria muda berambut biru langit itu tak langsung menjawab, ia malah menoleh ke belakang. Rasanya ada suara barusan...? Sepasang manik biru langit mencari-cari tapi tidak ada siapa pun di sana.

Akhirnya Kuroko buka suara dengan berdebar-debar. "Kagami- _kun_..."

" _Ya?"_

"Bolehkah aku menginap di apartemenmu?" Ada getaran dalam suara pemuda bertubuh kecil itu.

Jeda sejenak sebelum Kagami menjawab,

" _Tentu saja. Aku baru mau mengusulkannya padamu."_

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Kagami- _kun_. Kau masih di kantor polisi? Oh, di lapangan basket dekat situ. Aku akan ke sana sekarang. Tak apa, aku naik bus saja."

Sambil memutus hubungan telepon, Kuroko merasa ada yang tengah mengawasinya...

.

.

"Kuroko- _sensei_!"

Tetsuya Kuroko yang baru turun dari bus terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru menoleh.

Seorang anak perempuan berusia kira-kira lima tahun melambaikan tangan mungilnya dengan bersemangat. Ia digandeng oleh seorang wanita yang tampaknya adalah ibunya.

"Tomoe- _chan_..." sahut Kuroko, tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa. "Kau membuatku kaget." Dia mendekat dan membungkuk sekilas pada ibu Tomoe. Anak itu adalah salah satu muridnya dan ibu-anak itu nampaknya baru saja pulang dari toko serba ada.

"Berkat Anda, Tomoe sekarang bisa menghitung keping uang kembalian sendiri," ujar sang ibu sembari tersenyum. "Anda guru yang hebat, Kuroko _-san_."

"Terima kasih," sahut Kuroko, sebisa mungkin menutupi fakta bahwa jantungnya masih berdebar-debar. Kenapa sarafnya begitu tegang hari ini? Dia mengusap puncak kepala Tomoe yang dihiasi rambut hitam bergelombang. "Tomoe pintar! Kamu pasti bisa dapat nilai A lagi semester depan."

"Aku tidak sabar mulai sekolah lagi!" Tomoe melompat-lompat senang. "Sampai ketemu bulan Februari, _Sensei_!"

"Ya. Da-dah, Tomoe _-chan_..." sahut Kuroko sementara Tomoe dan ibunya berjalan pulang.

 _Guru yang hebat, ya..._ Kuroko merasa pernah mendengar perkataan senada, bertahun silam. Bukankah sekarang dia sudah mencapai apa yang dicita-citakannya?

Dia teringat teman-teman SMP-nya yang juga meraih impian masing-masing. Dan impian itu terhempas begitu saja oleh kematian.

Hidup memang tak terduga.

Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya menuju lapangan basket.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ryou Sakurai agak kesulitan menghadapi orang satu ini. Shougo Haizaki, seorang akuntan. Bertampang preman dan berperilaku senada, tidak terlalu banyak yang bisa dikorek darinya.

Dia kenal Atsushi Murasakibara, tentu saja. Sejak SMP. Satu klub memasak di SMP Teiko. Dia juga kenal Seijuurou Akashi. Dia tahu siapa saja anggota _Generation of Miracles_ karena dulu dia ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka dan ditolak mentah-mentah. Hanya sebatas itu pengakuannya.

Saat ditanya apakah dia sakit hati perkara penolakan tim basket Teiko yang begitu tenar di masa itu, Haizaki menjawab sambil mencemooh.

"Sakit hati? Ooh... tentu saja! Mereka mengujiku dan kupikir aku lolos, tapi apa yang kudapat? Perkataan Akashi waktu itu seperti mengiris-iris perasaanku, dan kala itu aku berpikir, aku bisa saja membunuhnya di tempat. Tapi akal sehatku menang, dan aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Buat apa dendam demi hal sepele begitu?"

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan berbelok arah.

"Apakah Anda masih ingat kasus kematian putra pendeta kuil Shinto delapan tahun silam? Waktu itu Anda semua masih di bangku SMA dan Anda juga di SMA Yousen seperti Murasakibara- _san._ "

Pria berambut kelabu itu mengibaskan tangan. "Ya, aku ingat. Aku heran Akashi tidak masuk penjara karena itu. Dia pasti menyuap hakimnya. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu? Orang-orang sudah lupa, beritanya tidak banyak tersebar."

"Menurut Anda kasusnya belum selesai?" pancing Sakurai yang tidak luput memerhatikan bahwa lawan bicaranya sempat berjengit sedikit seolah kaget ditanya mengenai topik itu.

Haizaki memicingkan mata. "Sudah selesai! Akashi membayar denda dalam jumlah besar lalu dia kabur ke Amerika. Begitu yang aku tahu. Teman-teman segengnya _yang ajaib_ itu menutup-nutupi hal itu sebelum kasusnya ketahuan, tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah bukti dari laboratorium keluar."

Sakurai mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lagi. Alibi Haizaki cukup kuat pada waktu kejadian keempat kasus yang baru terjadi, dan si polisi kembali ke topik sebelumnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya bayangan siapa yang berniat membunuh mereka dengan racun. Tapi aku berani bilang bahwa _Generation of Miracles_ punya banyak musuh."

Haizaki tidak mau menyebutkan satu nama pun. Sakurai menyerah dan pamit.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kagami membidik dan melemparkan bola berwarna oranye itu ke ring.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sakurai."

Di telinganya terpasang _headset_ ; dia sedang bicara dengan si polisi di telepon.

Bola itu masuk dengan mulus dan memantul rendah di tanah bersalju.

"Satsuki Momoi mati karena sianida dalam _nasal spray*_? Padahal benda itu sudah dipakainya selama sebulan terakhir?"

" _Dilihat dari labelnya, iya. Seseorang mestinya telah memasukkan sianida ke dalamnya setelah pemakaiannya yang terakhir."_

Suara Sakurai terdengar lelah di telinga Kagami. Si detektif merasa salut karena bawahan Aomine itu tetap menjalankan tugas-tugasnya dengan tabah—hanya dia yang tahu bahwa Sakurai menangis tadi malam, begitu mendengar kabar meninggalnya si kepala divisi investigasi. Dan Junpei Hyuuga tanpa perasaan mengirimnya untuk memimpin investigasi atas dua kematian yang terjadi di hari yang sama itu.

" _Menurut tetangga apartemennya... Momoi-_ san _dan Aomine-_ san _sering saling menginap. Mungkin Aomine-_ san _tahu sesuatu tentang_ nasal spray _itu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dimintai keterangan."_

Kagami ragu untuk menjawab. Bisa jadi kuncinya ada pada Aomine, tapi yang bersangkutan 'kan sudah meninggal juga. Sang detektif meraih bolanya dan melempar lagi.

"Kau sudah menyelidiki apotek tempat Momoi membeli obat semprotnya?"

" _Sudah dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Lisensinya sah dan reputasi apotekernya baik-baik."_

"Ada lagi yang penting untuk kuketahui?"

Jeda sebentar. _"Alibi orang-orang. Semua orang yang kuselidiki hanya muncul di satu kasus saja. Sejauh nama yang kau berikan... hanya Tetsuya Kuroko yang ada di dua kasus."_

"Aku akan menanyainya nanti," sahut Kagami singkat. "Jadi sementara, kasus Momoi belum bisa diselidiki lebih lanjut?"

" _Ya."_

"Siapa saja yang sudah diselidiki dalam kasus pertama?"

Sakurai menyebutkan nama empat orang alumni SMA Shuutoku dan dokter Nijimura, juga keluarga Midorima.

"Lalu, kasus kedua?"

" _Shougo Haizaki, Tatsuya Himuro, Wei Liu, dan keluarga Murasakibara-_ san. _"_

"Dan... kasus ketiga?"

" _Shoichi Imayoshi dan keluarga Aomine-_ san _."_

"Kau sudah menyelidiki Imayoshi?" Kagami terkejut. "Padahal aku belum melihatmu di kantor polisi sejak pagi?!"

" _Imayoshi-_ san _tidak berangkat ke kantor hari ini. Ada saudaranya yang menikah. Aku sudah mewawancaranya."_

Sakurai kedengaran sangat berbeban berat. Imayoshi 'kan _dulu_ adalah atasannya sebelum Aomine...

"Apa yang dilakukan Imayoshi di kantor Aomine semalam?"

" _Mereka tidak bicara di dalam kantor. Imayoshi-_ san _hanya kebetulan lewat, dan mereka berbincang di ambang pintu. Saat itu Kuroko-_ san _sudah pulang."_

"Apa Imayoshi menceritakan hal yang mereka bicarakan itu?"

" _Dia mengomentari kinerja Aomine-_ san _yang menurutnya 'terlalu lamban'."_

"Bagaimana reaksi Aomine?"

" _Katanya, dia sudah berusaha semampunya, dan dia masih belum dapat beradaptasi dengan penunjukannya sebagai kepala divisi yang mendadak tiga bulan lalu. Imayoshi-_ san _menilai bahwa Aomine-_ san _sedang memikirkan hal lain saat itu karena dia tidak tampak tersinggung—padahal biasanya iya."_

"Apa Imayoshi menyinggung alasan di balik pengangkatan Aomine sebagai kepala divisi investigasi?"

Sakurai terdiam cukup lama.

Kagami berhenti bermain bola dan duduk berjongkok. "Kau masih di situ, Sakurai?"

" _Imayoshi-_ san _mengatainya agak keras. Dia bilang..." terdengar suara gesekan kertas dari buku Sakurai sebelum ia mengutip, "'Percuma aku sudah berkorban sebegini jauh untuk bawahan selembek dirimu.'"_

"Dia bilang begitu?" Kagami keheranan dan sementara itu nampak olehnya Kuroko berjalan di seberang lapangan basket. "Dia bukannya dipindah ke divisi pengarsipan oleh Hyuuga?"

" _Kasus dahulu bukan kesalahan Imayoshi-_ san _. Aomine-_ san _yang tidak teliti dan menetapkan seorang kerabat dari keluarga kaisar sebagai tersangka dalam salah satu kasus pemerkosaan. Tuduhannya memang tidak terbukti, tapi nama orang yang bersangkutan terlanjur tercemar. Memang ada rehabilitasi nama baik namun mereka orang-orang yang punya kuasa di negara ini. Pihak kaisar menuntut kepolisian Tokyo karenanya, dan Imayoshi-_ san _mengundurkan diri dari jabatan kepala divisi investigasi demi pertanggungjawaban itu..."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore dan Ryouta Kise masih mendekam di dalam kamarnya.

"Ryouta, bukankah kau bilang kau bertugas jam setengah empat?" seru seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang sedikit lebih tua dari balik pintu.

Putra bungsu keluarga Kise itu tidak menyahut. Sang kakak perempuan yang sudah mengenakan pakaian bepergian mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ryouta..." Diketuknya lebih keras. "Kau bisa dipecat kalau terlambat! Sudah bagus aku mau mengantarmu ke Haneda meski jaraknya hanya lima belas menit dari sini!"

Tidak ada jawaban, dan perempuan itu berseru dengan kesal,

" _Okaa-san_... bantu aku membangunkan Ryouta!"

Suara seorang perempuan lain terdengar dari arah lantai satu. Sang kakak membuka pintu itu—rupanya tak terkunci.

"Ryouta!" gelegarnya penuh kemarahan melihat adiknya masih bergelung dalam selimut. Hanya rambut pirangnya yang terlihat menyembul dari balik kain itu. Pilot itu langsung pergi tidur setelah pulang dari pemakaman teman SMP-nya jam dua belas siang tadi.

"Bangun, pemalas! Ada pesawat terbang ke Hawaii yang harus kau kemudikan..."

Dia menarik selimut Ryouta dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah meringkuk, matanya terpejam dengan raut kesakitan.

"Ryouta!"

.

.

.

to be continued.

* * *

Catatan tambahan (18 Maret 2016):

*sianida dalam obat _nasal spray_ sebagai metode pembunuhan diadaptasi dari novel Agatha Christie berjudul "The Mirror Crack'd from Side to Side". Botol obat biasanya berisi ipratropium bromida, suatu obat antikolinergik yang digunakan untuk meredakan gejala rhinitis alergi (hay fever) dan asma.


	5. Hot as a Pistol

**Author's Note:**

Pelampiasan penat pasca UTS /eh/ Akhirnya update /fiuh/

Mungkin Roux perlu menekankan tentang hubungan beberapa tokoh. Di cerita ini, hanya Kagami dan Kuroko yang sama-sama dari Seirin; hanya _Generation of Miracles,_ Momoi, dan Haizaki yang adalah alumni Teiko;dan nggak ada anggota tim basket SMA lain yang berperan di masa ini dengan pengecualian pada SMA Shuutoku (Takao, dkk.) Jadi meskipun ada Nijimura, Hyuuga, Imayoshi, dll., mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Tokoh-tokoh Utama karena tidak diceritakan.

Semoga tidak terlalu mengganggu ^^,,

.

Selamat membaca~

-6 April 2016-

* * *

.

.

.

" _Norak sekali tingkahnya... apa dia benar-benar salah satu_ Generation of Miracles _?"_

" _Dia itu model majalah gaya hidup,_ Zunon Boy _, bukan sih?"_

" _Iya, yang itu. Dia rupanya jago main basket, ya. Banyak cewek naksir dia, kabarnya. Memang lumayan cakep, sih."_

" _Jangan tertipu dengan tampangnya," gerutu Kagami._

" _Kau benar, Kagami-_ kun _," sahut Kuroko di bangku cadangan. Hari itu, seorang pemain SMA Kaijou menyusup masuk gimnasium saat tim Seirin sedang latihan._

" _Ryouta Kise adalah_ copycat _yang berbahaya. Hati-hati atau gerakanmu akan ditirunya habis-habisan."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

 **By Means of a Miracle**

by Roux Marlet

Mystery/Crime, Friendship

Future Alternate Reality, Minor Original Characters, Characters' Death

.

Chapter 5: **Hot as a Pistol**

.

* * *

.

.

Pemakaman Daiki Aomine berlangsung dengan sangat resmi pada sore hari tanggal sembilan Januari. Hanya keluarga dan beberapa rekan sekantor yang mengiringi kepergian sang polisi berdedikasi.

Junpei Hyuuga salah satunya. Ia memberi pidato singkat bahwa ia bangga memiliki bawahan seperti Aomine, dan tahu bahwa ia tidak salah memilih orang. Sang kepala polisi juga menegaskan bahwa kematian Daiki Aomine tidak sia-sia dan dia meninggal demi pengabdian kepada negara.

Orang tua Daiki, keduanya menangis. Daiki putra tunggal mereka yang pemalas dan sukanya baca majalah porno—tapi bagaimanapun mereka menyayanginya. Dahulu, saat pemuda itu menyampaikan bahwa dirinya lulus dari akademi kepolisian, mereka kaget dan awalnya tak merelakan Daiki menjadi polisi. Selama ini mereka mengira Daiki kuliah di universitas di luar Tokyo. Tak tahunya dia masuk asrama akpol dan pulang ke rumah membawa ijazah itu.

Setelah ini pun, mereka berdua masih akan menghadiri satu upacara pemakaman lagi, yakni untuk Satsuki Momoi. Keduanya juga turut berdukacita atas kematian sahabat Daiki sejak kecil itu.

Sementara mentari mulai terbenam di taman makam kepolisian Tokyo, beberapa tetes air mata mulai jatuh ke tanah bersalju dan Junpei Hyuuga berjalan pulang bersama calon istrinya, Riko Aida.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah orang tua dan nenekmu, Kuroko?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas. Apa yang harus kukatakan kalau aku pulang? Aku mengontrak rumah sendiri karena ingin mandiri, lagipula letaknya dekat dengan TK-ku, Kagami- _kun_."

Sang detektif menghela napas berat.

"Maaf karena aku lupa janjiku lagi."

"Tidak masalah, Kagami _-kun_."

Tetsuya Kuroko diminta menunggu di kantor polisi untuk menemuinya sejak siang hari—setelah mereka bertemu di lapangan basket, dan yang dilakukan Kagami selanjutnya adalah menyibukkan diri di lab forensik sampai sore. Ia bahkan melewatkan upacara pemakaman Aomine. Penampilan sang detektif sangat kusut dan dia menggaruk kepala dengan frustrasi.

Kagami _harus_ mewawancara Kuroko, tapi keadaannya tidak memungkinkan saat ini.

"Hrrgh. Baiklah, kuantar dulu kau ke apartemenku lalu kita makan. Tapi setelahnya aku harus pergi lagi."

Kuroko tampak enggan. "Aku... aku tidak mau sendirian, Kagami- _kun_."

Detektif berambut merah itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang bercabang. "Kenapa kau jadi paranoid...? Oh." Dia terdiam, lalu duduk di kursi panjang itu di sisi Kuroko. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu menatap lantai dengan pandangan sayu.

"Sesaat aku lupa kalau kau **juga** _Generation of Miracles,_ " ujar Kagami akhirnya. "Maaf."

"Tidak masalah, Kagami- _kun_. Aku berharap seseorang di luar sana juga lupa."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Aku tidak bodoh. Seseorang sedang mengincar _kami_. Dimulai dari Midorima _-kun_..." Kuroko berhenti sebentar. "Murasakibara- _kun_ , lalu Aomine- _kun_... Tidak tahu kenapa Momoi- _san_ terlibat... Aku bertemu Akashi- _kun_ dan Kise- _kun_ tadi pagi, dan kami sama-sama berpikir bahwa salah satu dari kami bertiga akan meninggal sebentar lagi."

"Jangan makan atau minum apapun dari orang asing," ujar Kagami, memberi nasihat yang sudah sangat dimengerti bahkan oleh anak kecil sekalipun. Seandainya Midorima masih hidup, dia akan menjawab, "Aku sudah tahu itu, _nanodayo_."

"Makan atau minum? Apakah kau yakin racun itu selalu diberikan dalam makanan atau minuman, Kagami- _kun..._?"

Mendadak detektif itu melompat dari kursi seolah disengat listrik. "Aku punya ide..."

Ponsel Kuroko berbunyi bersamaan dan pemiliknya langsung menjawab telepon itu. _"Moshi-moshi_. Akashi- _kun_? Ada apa? _"_

" _Kau masih hidup, 'kan, Tetsuya?"_

Yang ditanya bergeming mendengar pertanyaan retoris itu. Kalau dia sudah tidak hidup lagi—amit-amit—tentunya dia tidak bisa menjawab telepon, 'kan...?

"Te-tentu saja, Akashi- _kun_."

" _Aku mencemaskan Ryouta,"_ ujar Akashi di seberang sana. _"Dia tidak membalas pesanku dan tidak menjawab teleponku. Kau tahu di mana rumahnya atau tidak?"_

Di luar kota... Kise selalu bilang rumahnya ada di 'luar' Tokyo, padahal sebetulnya ada di perbatasan sebelah utara dekat dengan bandara tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Tapi Kuroko tidak hapal daerahnya.

"Bagian penerangan Bandara Haneda," sahut Kuroko dengan tenang. "Tanyakan di sana nomor telepon rumah Kise _-kun_. Lebih baik kau menelepon dulu, Akashi _-kun_. Mungkin ponselnya sedang nonaktif."

Akashi langsung memutuskan sambungan. Kuroko masih merenung.

"Ayo pulang, Kuroko," ujar Kagami sembari memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke saku.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi, Kagami _-kun_?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku perlu istirahat malam ini. Aku baru **ingat** bahwa aku tidak tidur sejak subuh dua hari yang lalu."

Dan Kuroko berjalan bersama Kagami yang sempoyongan seperti _zombie_ , takut kalau sewaktu-waktu detektif bertubuh besar itu pingsan di jalan dan dia tidak kuat menggotongnya pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ryou Sakurai mengulang bagian rekaman itu sekali lagi, tapi tak menemukan hal yang sama. Apakah tadi matanya telah menipunya? Mungkin memang penglihatannya mulai lelah. Dia tidak memungkiri bahwa dia banyak menangis hari ini meski dia tak hadir di pemakaman atasannya. Bukan begini cara yang dia inginkan untuk naik pangkat menjadi kepala divisi dalam waktu singkat! Junpei Hyuuga betul-betul monster yang gesit bekerja; melakukan penunjukan kepala divisi baru di hari yang sama dengan pemakaman kepala divisi yang lama.

Tidak, tidak. Sakurai harus fokus pada tugasnya meski malam sudah mulai larut.

Itu adalah rekaman CCTV di ruang depan Toko _Sweet Purple_ , saat Taiga Kagami dan Tetsuya Kuroko mengunjungi Atsushi Murasakibara yang meninggal dua hari yang lalu.

Heran.

Sepertinya agen divisi investigasi itu perlu menghubungi Detektif Kagami lagi soal ini...

Panjang umur. Ada pesan singkat dari Kagami di ponselnya.

Sepasang manik cokelat melotot penuh keterkejutan setelah membaca pesan itu. Sakurai buru-buru meraih telepon kantor dan ditekannya tombol menuju kantor divisi forensik.

"Ada... ada yang harus diperiksa dari barang-barang pribadi Shintarou Midorima... semua yang dibawa dan dikenakannya malam itu. Apa tim forensik masih menyimpan _semuanya?_ "

.

.

.

.

Taiga Kagami, dengan penampilan seadanya dan sikap yang kadang-kadang membuatnya tampak blo'on, sangat tidak meyakinkan sebagai detektif. Dia juga lulusan akpol Tokyo di angkatan yang sama dengan Aomine, namun diterima bekerja di departemen pemadam kebakaran yang memerlukan banyak aksi.

Salah satu penanganan timnya dalam kebakaran besar di sebuah bank dua tahun yang lalu membuat rasa ingin tahu pemuda itu bangkit. Ada yang tidak beres dalam kebakaran itu... dan dia menyelidiki seorang diri setelah api berhasil dipadamkan. Murni karena intuisi.

Rupanya sekawanan perampok yang menjadi buronan polisi yang menciptakan kebakaran itu—mereka beraksi cepat ketika kebakaran terjadi lalu kabur lewat bawah tanah.

Kepolisian Tokyo sangat terbantu. Mereka juga bergerak cepat atas petunjuk dari si pemadam kebakaran berambut merah dan akhirnya berhasil membekuk gerombolan itu.

Dalam kebakaran yang lain, setiap kali tim forensik kepolisian datang untuk memeriksa, mereka selalu keduluan oleh Kagami dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu. Dia punya pengetahuan dasar yang hampir sama dengan polisi, tapi dia tak mau menjadi polisi karena harus menjalani ikatan dinas. Ia lebih tertarik menginvestigasi secara mandiri.

Taiga Kagami, yang merasa bahwa itulah yang lebih cocok menjadi jalan hidupnya, memutuskan untuk keluar dari departemen pemadam kebakaran dan menjadi detektif swasta.

Meski tidak melamar ke kepolisian, faktanya Kagami banyak bekerja sama dengan teman-teman satu almamaternya dalam berbagai kasus selama dua tahun terakhir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mata sipit di balik kacamata Shoichi Imayoshi menelusuri rak arsip kepolisian yang sudah agak berdebu, berlabel tahun tertentu. Dia menemukan yang dicarinya dan membuka dokumen itu pada indeks huruf A.

 _Akashi, Seijuurou. Siswa SMA Rakuzan, Tokyo, saat itu berusia delapan belas tahun._ Sebuah kasus yang terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu. Pembunuhan yang tidak disengaja akibat penyalahgunaan narkoba.

Imayoshi tahu betul bahwa Daiki Aomine masih berhubungan dengan Akashi saat itu dan mungkin masih juga sampai sekarang. Polisi senior itu tentu saja tahu tentang keberadaan geng basket SMP Teiko yang terkenal itu, dan tahu juga siapa saja yang masuk di dalamnya.

Karenanya, saat Shintarou Midorima mengalami kecelakaan tanggal tujuh Januari tahun ini, Imayoshi sempat khawatir hal itu akan mempengaruhi kinerja Aomine. Polisi berambut biru itu belum _stabil—_ menurut istilah Imayoshi—dan karakternya belum dewasa. Meskipun Aomine sendiri pernah bersumpah untuk menjadi polisi yang baik tepat setelah Imayoshi mengajukan pengunduran diri akibat pencemaran nama baik keluarga kaisar, sang senior masih sangsi.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku menyesal, Imayoshi-_ senpai _. Maafkan aku."_

 _Figur berkacamata menatap bawahannya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku baru tahu kau bisa merasa menyesal."_

 _Daiki Aomine membungkuk minta maaf. "Aku tahu itu kesalahanku. Kau tidak seharusnya mengundurkan diri."_

" _Memangnya kau_ mau _mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian?"_

 _Aomine tertegun. Dia tidak menjawab._

" _Aku tahu alasanmu masuk ke sini, Aomine. Dan aku menghargai itu. Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk jalan terus, jadi jangan salahkan dirimu kalau aku dibuang ke divisi pengarsipan. Setidaknya aku masih kepala divisi."_

 _Aomine tidak bicara apa-apa._

" _Dan kuharap," Imayoshi melanjutkan, "kuharap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku. Selamat menjalankan tugasmu sebagai kepala divisi investigasi."_

.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa kasus Akashi waktu itu muncul dalam pikirannya dan menarik perhatiannya. Imayoshi sangat tahu bahwa dahulu Akashi menghindar dari hukuman penjara dengan memilih membayar denda yang besar. Karena dia akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri, dan akan sangat merepotkan kalau dia harus mendekam di bui saat prestasi akademisnya sedang sangat gemilang. Suatu jalan belakang telah ditempuh, tapi tidak ada yang mempersoalkan hal itu karena nama keluarga Akashi yang sangat berpengaruh. Ayah si korban sendiri, seorang pendeta kuil Shinto, tidak menuntut ganti rugi apapun dan menerima kematian putranya selapang dada seorang ayah yang tabah.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, hukum menjadi berat sebelah dalam kasus Akashi.

Apakah teman-teman Akashi waktu itu, anggota _Generation of Miracles_ yang sudah bubar, membantu Akashi meloloskan diri dari hukuman berat? Tampaknya hubungan mereka terjaga baik satu sama lain.

Dan, ya. Aomine pernah mengatakan kepadanya. Tidak seorang pun di antara _Generation of Miracles_ bermain basket lagi setelah kejadian _itu_ , termasuk Aomine sendiri yang tidak menceritakan alasannya...

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kise- _kun_ masuk rumah sakit?"

Kuroko sedang bicara dengan Akashi di telepon. Ia berdiri di dapur kecil apartemen Kagami. Tuan rumahnya sendiri sudah terkapar di tempat tidur setelah makan malam yang seperti biasanya dimasaknya sendiri.

" _Kondisinya sudah stabil dan demamnya sudah agak reda. Untung kakak perempuannya cepat bertindak."_

Seijuurou Akashi orang yang sangat perhatian, sebetulnya. Gayanya yang ngebos dan nada bicaranya yang suka memerintah-lah yang mengaburkan kesan positif itu. Dia berkata pada Kuroko,

" _Kau sendirian di rumah kontrakanmu, Tetsuya?"_

"Aku..."

Kuroko mengerling ke arah kamar Kagami. Detektif itu mendengkur, tapi tidak terlalu keras.

" _Tetsuya?"_

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Akashi- _kun,_ " sahut Kuroko cepat. "Bolehkah aku menemuimu sebentar? Di Maji Burger?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Reika Kise menggigiti kukunya dengan gelisah di lorong rumah sakit. Dokter sedang mendiagnosis apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, Ryouta.

Sang Ibu dan kakak perempuan yang satu lagi sedang dalam perjalanan menyusulnya ke sini.

Tadi sore, Ryouta demam sangat tinggi sampai kulit pucatnya memerah. Dia sudah tak sadarkan diri dan tenggelam dalam igauan saat sang kakak masuk ke kamarnya—wanita itu langsung menelepon ambulans dan Ryouta segera dibawa ke UGD.

Sungguh beruntung pertolongan pertamanya dilakukan dengan cepat, dan Ryouta belum berangkat ke bandara saat itu.

Dokter menyerahkan data pemeriksaan darah kepada sang kakak dan menanyakan beberapa hal. Reika Kise keheranan. Tidak, adiknya, Ryouta, tidak punya penyakit pencernaan yang bisa menimbulkan kejang perut.

Apakah Reika pernah tahu adiknya mengonsumsi _hyoscine_? Atau obat dengan merk Scopamin, Scopma, atau Hyscopan?

Wanita berambut pirang itu menggeleng. Melihat ekspresi si profesional, mendadak ia merasa cemas.

Dokter melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan berkata bahwa dia akan menghubungi polisi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jam setengah sembilan malam, Seijuurou Akashi sudah menunggu dalam mobilnya selama sepuluh menit di depan Maji Burger. Mana mau dia menunggu di luar sementara angin musim dingin sedang ganas-ganasnya? Kuroko sepertinya juga lupa kalau restoran ini tutup pukul dua puluh.

Tiba-tiba terdengar kaca jendela mobilnya diketuk perlahan.

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi menurunkan kaca, memastikan bahwa itu memang Tetsuya Kuroko. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan pemuda berambut biru langit itu langsung masuk.

Sebuah botol termos mini disodorkan pada Kuroko.

"Dingin, 'kan, di luar? Kubawakan cokelat panas untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Akashi _-kun_."

Putra tunggal Masaomi Akashi itu melajukan mobilnya.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya tidak berbicara. Jalanan kota Tokyo tak terlalu ramai pada jam ini—lebih karena musim dingin. Kuroko menyesap minumannya.

"Jadi," ujar Akashi, bertukar pandang dengan mantan pemain bayangan Teiko itu sekilas, "apa yang mau kaubicarakan?"

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab.

"Bagaimana dia... Kise- _kun_?"

"Ryouta tidak mati keracunan," ujar Akashi singkat.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Siapa pun pelakunya, percobaan pembunuhannya gagal," sambung Akashi.

"Apa menurutmu pelakunya orang yang sama, Akashi- _kun_?"

Jeda empat detik sebelum Akashi menjawab dengan yakin,

"Ya."

Kuroko menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau baru menduga-duga, atau sudah tahu orangnya?"

"Menduga-duga," sahut Akashi.

Keheningan lagi. Kuroko bertanya,

"Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana kita pergi, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Rumahku."

Kuroko mengernyit tak kentara. "Ayahmu tidak sedang di rumah?"

"Tidak."

Tiba-tiba seberkas lampu menerjang dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kanan... Akashi membanting setir dengan tajam, memukul klakson dengan keras, dan terdengar decit ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal.

Kuroko memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram dada kirinya. Termos Akashi, yang untungnya sudah tertutup rapat, tergeletak di dekat pintu mobil.

Sekian detik berlalu dan ternyata mobil itu masih melaju di jalan raya.

"Kita masih hidup, tenang saja, Tetsuya."

Wajah Kuroko pucat pasi dan mulutnya komat-kamit membaca doa. Dia membuka mata dan mengerling Akashi yang tampak tetap tenang.

"Jantungmu baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko tertegun. Sudah sekian tahun tidak ada yang bertanya begitu padanya...

"Aku baik-baik," sahut guru TK itu, melirik dan bersitatap dengan sepasang iris heterokrom. "Kau masih ingat."

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau satu-satunya orang yang _pernah_ menolak tawaranku—karena alasan itu. Mana bisa aku lupa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko masih merasakan organ pemompa darahnya itu berlarian di dalam rongga dadanya, tapi perkataan Akashi barusan tidak bernada marah.

"Kau masih menggunakan jasa asuransi Chihiro?"

"...ya. Mayuzumi- _san_ sangat baik padaku, Akashi- _kun_. Terima kasih sudah mengenalkannya padaku."

Akashi mengiyakan. Dengan tangan kirinya, pengusaha itu meraih sebungkus manisan dari dasbor dan menawarkannya pada Kuroko. "Mau? Kau suka manisan, 'kan?"

Kuroko menerimanya, merogoh sebentar dan mengambil sebuah. "Terima kasih lagi." Ia meletakkan bungkusan itu kembali ke dasbor.

Akashi memasukkan tangannya ke bungkusan itu dan mengambil sebuah juga.

Kuroko tidak langsung makan. Dia menunggu Akashi mengunyah manisannya yang bertabur gula halus. Lalu menelannya.

Mobil itu melambat, Akashi membelokkannya ke kiri. Sepertinya mereka hampir tiba di kediaman Akashi. Di luar sangat gelap dan salju mulai turun.

Kuroko akhirnya memakan manisannya. "Enak sekali, Akashi- _kun_. Kau tidak mau mengambilnya lagi?"

Akashi memang mengambil lagi dan langsung mengunyahnya.

Kuroko bertanya, "Di mana kau membelinya, Akashi—"

Yang ditanya tiba-tiba tersedak begitu hebatnya sampai kemudinya lepas kendali. Pria berambut merah itu tampak sesak napas dan ia menggapai-gapai tombol penurun kaca jendela sementara guncangan melanda seluruh bagian kendaraan.

Detak jantung Kuroko segera menggila sementara pemiliknya membelalakkan mata, tercengang.

 **PRAKK!**

Mobil itu pasti sudah keluar dari jalur dan spion kanannya barusan menabrak sebuah pohon.

"Akashi- _kun..._!"

Terdengar suara tarikan napas yang sangat keras dari mulut Akashi, yang langsung tercekat. Seluruh urat lehernya menegang.

Mobil itu masuk ke mode _automatic driver_ dan balon darurat segera mengembang dari bawah dasbor.

Si pemilik kendaraan berhasil membuka jendela mobilnya dan menyodokkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya sambil melepas sabuk pengaman.

Terbatuk, Seijuurou Akashi segera memuntahkan isi lambungnya ke luar mobil.

.

.

.

to be continued.


	6. Red as a Beet

**Author's Note:**

Update kilat sebelum KKL /yeay!/

Chapter 6, satu chapter sebelum tamat. Semoga chapter ini menjawab semua review dan PM =D

Selamat membaca!

-8 April 2016-

* * *

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

 **By Means of a Miracle**

by Roux Marlet

Mystery/Crime, Friendship

Future Alternate Reality, Minor Original Characters, Characters' Death

.

Chapter 6: **Red as a Beet**

.

* * *

.

.

Di jalan raya perbukitan yang sepi, mobil merah itu menikung mendadak tanpa peringatan. Kecepatan yang cukup tinggi sebelumnya membuatnya langsung keluar dari jalur aspal dan sisi kanannya menabrak sebuah pohon sampai spionnya patah...

Di dalam kendaraan itu, balon pengaman segera mengembang di tengah guncangan yang semakin parah di pinggir tebing...

Saat akhirnya mobil itu melambat karena bannya terbenam dalam salju, seseorang membuka jendela di kursi pengemudi dan muntah ke luar mobil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Taiga Kagami tertegun, tahu-tahu dirinya sudah jatuh terduduk di hadapan Seijuurou Akashi. Apa yang barusan dilakukannya..._ ankle break _?_

" _Sadarlah akan posisimu," ujar kapten tim basket SMA Rakuzan berambut merah itu. "Kau tidak berhak memandang rendah diriku. Akulah yang menemukan bakat terpendam Tetsuya, dan kalian hanya menyia-nyiakannya."_

 _Suasana di tim Seirin menjadi tegang setelah Akashi dan antek-anteknya berlalu di arena Winter Cup. Kapten Seirin yang duduk di kelas dua bicara dengan sangat pelan pada manajer dan pelatih tim._

" _Itu dia yang dulunya kapten_ Generation of Miracles _. Si angkuh berambut merah, mereka menjulukinya."_

" _Dan apa-apaan sikapnya itu?"_

" _Kenapa dia berbicara seakan Kuroko-_ kun _itu hebat sekali?"_

" _Apapun yang dikatakan orang itu, Kuroko_ -kun _hanya bermain bila tidak ada lagi pemain cadangan yang tersisa. Kita tidak bisa mengambil risiko."_

" _Ya. Kita tidak mau ada pemain yang lemah jantung di lapangan."_

" _Kita memasukkannya ke tim ini karena dia salah satu_ Generation of Miracles _. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pelatih SMP Teiko sewaktu membentuk tim itu. Mereka sudah hebat-hebat hanya dengan lima orang bintang."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ryou Sakurai memelototi layar komputer itu. Tangan kanannya siaga di atas _mouse_ , siap menekan tombolnya di waktu yang tepat.

Itu dia!

Sakurai menatap bagian rekaman yang di- _pause_ itu, lama. Dia mengulangi adegan beberapa detik sebelumnya lalu memotong dan memindahkannya ke aplikasi pengedit video. Diubahnya mode video ke _slow motion_... Dibukanya aplikasi lain untuk reka ulang kejadian. Diproses sebentar... Perhitungkan sudut mati itu...

Dan akhirnya dia mendapatkannya. Sakurai akhirnya tahu kenapa hal itu seolah-olah tidak terlihat—tadinya.

"Anda bisa lihat sendiri, Kagami _-san_."

Detektif Taiga Kagami mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat sambil membisu.

Saat itu adalah sore hari tanggal sembilan Januari, dan kira-kira di saat bersamaan sedang berlangsung upacara pemakaman Daiki Aomine.

"Sudah kuduga!"

Sakurai terkejut karena Kagami mendadak memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Detektif berzodiak Leo itu mondar-mandir dalam kantor investigasi.

" _Milkshake_ itu... ya, benar... Lalu Aomine... tehnya. Ada apa dalam tehnya? Grrr... gelasnya pecah. Eh, bukan. Itu gelas air putih. Gelas tehnya masih ada... dan apakah sudah diperiksa oleh tim forensik?"

Kebetulan saat itu seseorang dari divisi forensik masuk ke ruangan. Ia menyerahkan berkas baru.

"Terima kasih, Kiyoshi- _san_ ," ujar Sakurai pada si petugas forensik, lalu mulai membaca berkas itu. "Gelas teh Aomine _-san_ ikut diperiksa... _"_

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa ada obat antikolinergik _lagi_ di dalam gelas teh Aomine," ujar Kagami, tangannya di dagu.

Sakurai mengiyakan, bertukar pandang dengan si detektif yang melanjutkan,

"Yang belum kumengerti... dengan apa Midorima diracun kalau pelakunya memang _dia_?"

Pandangan Kagami kemudian jatuh pada layar komputer divisi investigasi.

Di situ tampak Murasakibara, berdiri memunggungi kamera CCTV, dengan Kagami duduk di hadapannya mendelik jengkel ke arah pintu, dan Kuroko yang juga duduk dan melirik ke arah yang sama dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" _Misdirection_..." gumam Kagami.

Dalam adegan itu, Haizaki pasti baru saja meninggalkan Toko _Sweet Purple_ dan Murasakibara sedang mengambil _cupcake_ yang baru dari rak. Andai mata Sakurai tidak seawas ini, tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa sebelah tangan Kuroko tidak menempel di meja seperti yang satunya.

Separuh tertutup oleh tubuh besar sang _pastry chef_ dan hampir berada di sudut mati kamera CCTV, namun dengan kemajuan teknologi bisa diperkirakan bahwa tangan itu sedang berada di atas gelas _milkshake blueberry_ milik Murasakibara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Misdirection_ -mu tidak pernah berhasil terhadapku, Tetsuya. Kau tahu itu. Aku adalah orang yang menemukan bakatmu."

Malam hari, sembilan Januari. Mobil merah itu berhenti beberapa meter dari pembatas jalan.

Akashi mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan yang gemetar, mengabaikan rasa aneh di lidahnya karena baru saja muntah. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Sang guru TK membisu sementara balon darurat itu mengempis perlahan-lahan karena Akashi menonaktifkannya.

"Aku tahu kau memasukkan _sesuatu_ selagi kau mengambil manisan itu untukmu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa mengelabui mataku."

Iris heterokrom itu berkilat berbahaya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal sebodoh itu, Tetsuya?"

Kepala Tetsuya Kuroko tertunduk dan dia tetap tak menyahut. Tapi Akashi tahu Kuroko bukannya pingsan atau apa.

"Apa maumu?" rongrong Akashi dengan perasaan teriris. "Kau gagal membunuh Ryouta dan barusan kau mencoba membunuhku juga. Kau mau melenyapkan _Generation of Miracles_? Semua orang yang berhubungan dengan itu?"

Tuduhan itu dilontarkan Akashi yang setengah berharap lawan bicaranya akan menyanggah mentah-mentah. Tapi yang menyusulnya hanya keheningan...

"Aku tidak membunuh Momoi _-san_ ," Kuroko akhirnya membuka suara. "Tapi aku tidak menyangkal bahwa aku telah membunuh yang lain... dan akan membunuh kalian yang masih hidup. Kalian berlima, orang-orang jahanam."

Akashi menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kau masih mau membahas hal _itu_?" Suara si pengusaha berubah menjadi bisikan mengancam. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan, Tetsuya, bahwa semua itu sudah berlalu dan tak ada gunanya kau mengingatnya?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Generation of Miracles_ pada masanya, lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, adalah bintang liga basket Jepang tak hanya di tingkat SMP. Sekolah-sekolah menengah atas dan akademi bahkan mengakui kehebatan mereka.

Lima remaja laki-laki dengan kemampuan hebat dan spesialisasi teknik masing-masing, membuat nama SMP Teiko melambung tinggi. Belakangan orang-orang baru tahu bahwa ada satu pemain lagi, si pemain bayangan yang lebih sering duduk di bangku cadangan namun sekali bermain bisa menaikkan ritme pertandingan sehingga anggota yang lain semakin cepat mencetak angka, membuat sebutan geng enam orang itu sangat populer bahkan setelah masing-masing dari mereka masuk ke SMA yang berbeda.

Generasi Keajaiban yang menciptakan keajaiban di mana mereka berada. Lima anggota pertama generasi itu menjadi bintang di SMA lanjutan masing-masing, sementara bintang keenam yang tak pernah benar-benar menjadi bintang mulai meredup setelah hampir ditolak dalam tim basket SMA Seirin.

Beruntung si pemain bayangan menemukan pemain cahaya yang membantunya bangkit dan tak jadi tenggelam dalam keputusasaan.

Kelima bintang lainnya saling berebut tempat pertama dalam kejuaraan Winter Cup, dan sementara itu, SMA Seirin hanya berhasil sampai babak semifinal setelah mengalahkan SMA Yousen dan Akademi Touou lalu digilas oleh SMA Shuutoku dan SMA Kaijou. Nomor satunya disabet oleh SMA Rakuzan, tempat di mana sang kapten _Generation of Miracles_ bersekolah.

Kalah atau menang, pamor kelima bintang malah semakin terang. Banyak tawaran untuk masuk tim basket profesional setelah mereka lulus SMA, atau tawaran sederhana untuk menjadi pelatih tim basket SMA sendiri nantinya, tapi arogansi dan keengganan diutarakan sebagai alasan terselubung mereka untuk menolak semuanya.

Awalnya begitu.

Sampai suatu ketika, Ryouta Kise menerima seorang murid saat dia sudah awal kelas tiga. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tak tega karena anak SMA lain yang tak terkenal itu memohon sampai menyembah-nyembah kepadanya untuk melatihnya teknik basket. Bahkan berani membayar mahal untuk itu.

Shintarou Midorima juga ternyata diam-diam melatih seorang adik kelasnya di Shuutoku. Dia tidak mau cerita karena dia _tsundere_ , tapi toh Akashi dan yang lain akhirnya tahu juga. Selanjutnya yang menjadi murid dari Generasi Keajaiban itu bertambah menjadi tiga atau empat orang dan Akashi juga ikut melatih selama paruh pertama tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah menengah atas.

Namun pada perkembangannya, anak-anak yang dilatih itu tidak memuaskan. Fisik dan kemampuan mereka tidak mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan bakat dalam diri pelatihnya yang luar biasa.

"Orang biasa tidak akan bisa menjadi keajaiban," begitu kata Akashi suatu ketika. "Dan keajaiban tidak bisa terjadi dua kali dalam satu generasi."

Padahal desas-desus bahwa _Generation of Miracles_ akhirnya mau berbagi keajaiban sudah tersiar ke mana-mana. Permintaan semakin banyak. Mereka tidak mungkin menghasilkan atlet yang biasa-biasa saja.

Daiki Aomine dan Atsushi Murasakibara yang pemalas bahkan merasa perlu turun tangan. Namun bakat tetap tak bisa dipaksakan. Anak-anak yang dilatih memang mengalami kemajuan signifikan, tapi tidak cukup signifikan bagi harga diri kelima anggota _Generation of Miracles_.

Jalan yang tak halal akhirnya ditempuh. Akashi yang sudah merintis usaha jual-beli obat terlarang sejak masuk SMA Rakuzan memasukkan amfetamin dalam daftar pembeliannya dan menyebarkannya pada empat kawannya.

Anak-anak biasa itu jadi keajaiban di sekolah masing-masing, karena mereka dilatih oleh Generasi Keajaiban. Semua orang percaya itu yang terjadi, dan akhirnya sistem itu diubah oleh Midorima untuk menanggapi permintaan yang membanjir. _Generation of Miracles_ hanya mau melatih satu orang setiap bulan dengan tarif yang sudah ditetapkan.

Uang terus mengalir ke kocek masing-masing dan _doping_ terus merasuk perlahan ke dalam tubuh anak-anak yang dilatih tanpa disadari empunyanya. Mereka mengira minuman yang diberikan pelatih adalah larutan garam—natrium klorida sebagai suplemen banyak digunakan atlet untuk mencegah dehidrasi dalam olahraga. Banyak prosedur hampir saja mematahkan cara curang yang diprakarsai oleh Seijuurou Akashi itu, namun selalu ada jalan untuk memalsu data.

Sementara itu Tetsuya Kuroko, juga di tahun terakhirnya di SMA Seirin, mendengar kiprah teman-temannya semasa SMP itu dan menemui mereka satu per satu karena ingin melihat sendiri bukti kehebatan mereka.

Tidak ada yang mau berterus-terang pada Kuroko, yang juga mengira bahwa kelima temannya itu _memang_ berbakat untuk melatih orang.

Sampai akhirnya, beberapa minggu sebelum ujian nasional SMA dan libur panjang sebelum masuk dunia perkuliahan, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi.

Seorang anak bimbingan Akashi dilarikan ke rumah sakit malam-malam setelah berlatih basket. Kejang-kejang dan tak sadarkan diri sebelum akhirnya mengembuskan napas terakhirnya di ruang gawat darurat. Antidot tak sempat diberikan. Overdosis amfetamin disampaikan dokter pada ayah si anak, seorang pendeta kuil Shinto bermarga Ogiwara.

Untung bagi Akashi, si pendeta tidak menuntutnya... pria paruh baya itu hanya minta hukum ditegakkan sebagaimana seharusnya, dan dari pemeriksaan terhadap keluarganya terungkap bahwa Shigehiro Ogiwara sebelumnya memang telah mengonsumsi amfetamin dalam dosis kecil secara rutin—obat yang harus diminumnya sebagai penderita _ADHD, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder*_. Ogiwara menderita kelainan itu sejak kelas empat SD dan amfetamin harus diminum untuk mencegah kekambuhan penyakitnya sampai ia dewasa. Dengan adanya amfetamin dari Akashi—yang dosisnya jauh lebih besar untuk peningkat stamina—tentu saja obat itu menjadi racun dalam tubuh Ogiwara.

Kuroko juga mendengar berita itu dan dia turut bersedih. Yang dia tahu, Akashi terlibat kasus narkoba karena salah satu surat kabar menyebutnya begitu.

Akashi menjalani proses yang rumit dengan keluarga anak itu selain dengan polisi, dan reuni geng mereka yang pertama kali diadakan di bulan Maret setelah kelulusan SMA sama sekali tidak ceria. Akashi tidak sampai dijebloskan ke penjara namun pengadilan menuntut denda yang tidak sedikit—kasus itu selesai karena nama keluarga Akashi yang sangat berpengaruh dan uang yang dikeluarkan Masaomi sang ayah demi menghindarkan putranya dari masa depan yang suram.

.

.

.

.

" _Dia_ tidak menguntitmu, 'kan, Daiki?" tanya Akashi dengan dingin. Ia membawa sebuah bola berwarna oranye.

Aomine menyahut sambil merengut. "Momoisibuk berbelanja dengan ibuku."

Keenam lulusan SMP Teiko itu berkumpul di lapangan basket jalanan yang sepi. Reuni pertama yang suram.

"Kita mulai," ujar Akashi, melemparkan bola yang dipegangnya pada mantan wakilnya.

Midorima melakukan _jump ball_ , dan ia segera berebut dengan Aomine. Yang disebut belakangan berhasil mendapatkannya dan langsung menembak ke ring.

Murasakibara mengeblok serangan itu. Bola terlempar dan ditangkap oleh Kise yang dengan gesit menghindari Aomine yang merendenginya.

Seseorang menyambarnya dari samping dan tahu-tahu Kise sudah kehilangan bolanya. Kuroko mengoper ke Akashi dan si mantan kapten menembak ke ring satunya.

"Kurokocchi~ kau selalu _tak terlihat_ -ssu!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Ryouta," gumam Akashi, menghadapi Midorima yang kembali memegang bola.

Bola itu tak pernah berhenti cukup lama di tangan Kuroko. Setiap kali dia berada di titik buta lawan dengan Akashi atau Aomine berada di depannya, dia mengoper bola itu ke rekan yang satu lagi tanpa benar-benar diperhatikan.

Pertandingan _3-on-3_ itu baru berlangsung selama delapan menit dan tim Kise-Midorima-Murasakibara sudah ketinggalan sebelas angka dari tim satunya saat Kuroko berkata dia harus istirahat.

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu duduk di tanah, meluruskan kakinya dan minum dari botol yang dibawanya.

"Aku juga mundur _-ssu_ ," ujar Kise, menyingkir dari lapangan agar pertandingan tetap seimbang. _2-on-2_. Dia menghampiri Kuroko untuk menonton.

" _Ne_... Kurokocchi, kau melanjutkan pendidikanmu di mana? Kau mau bekerja apa- _ssu_?"

Kuroko yang masih terengah hebat tak langsung menanggapi. Kise yang paham ikut duduk. Sesaat kemudian, pertanyaan itu dijawab,

"...aku ingin jadi guru TK, tapi jangan bilang-bilang yang lain ya, Kise- _kun_."

Kise menatap kawannya itu dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman lebar. Dia selalu berusaha jadi pencair suasana suram yang melingkupi teman-temannya. "Hebat- _ssu_! Guru, cita-cita yang mulia... Kau memang guru yang hebat, Kurokocchi! Dulu kau menjadi mentorku, di tahun pertamaku bermain basket- _ssu_. Aku sendiri ingin berhenti jadi model dan jadi... hehe, rahasia- _ssu_!" Dia mengedipkan mata dengan jenaka. Namun sejurus kemudian wajahnya memurung. Kuroko mengamatinya.

"Ada apa, Kise- _kun_?"

Sepasang mata di balik bulu mata lentik itu terlihat merana sebelum pemiliknya menyahut dengan rengekan, "Haah~ sepertinya aku belum jadi guru yang baik- _ssu_."

"Mengapa begitu? Kau sudah bisa melatih beberapa adik kelas."

Kise menelengkan kepala. "Apa Akashicchi belum cerita padamu? Kukira setelah kasus Ogiwara itu..."

Kuroko membalas tatapan Kise yang tak berdosa itu dengan ekspresi bertanya di wajah datarnya. Dan pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai bercerita.

Teriakan Kuroko semenit berikutnya membuat empat orang yang tengah bermain di lapangan berhenti dan menoleh. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan tubuh gemetaran...

Belum pernah Akashi melihat Kuroko semarah itu seumur hidupnya—tepatnya, mungkin itu pertama kalinya Kuroko _bisa_ marah—dan di dekatnya, Kise dengan wajah merah padam menunduk malu.

"Kalian semua!" pemain paling kecil itu menunjuk keempat temannya, "dan kau juga, Kise- _kun_! Kalian semua iblis!"

Tetsuya Kuroko berlari meninggalkan lapangan.

"Kurokocchi..." rengek Kise yang ikut berdiri tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tanpa penjelasan apapun, semuanya mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau bilang yang sebenarnya pada Tetsu?" geram Aomine.

"D-dia berhak untuk tahu- _ssu_!" Kise mencoba membela diri meskipun dia tak berani menatap Akashi.

"Sebaiknya kita menyusulnya, _nanodayo,_ " ujar Midorima.

"'Kita'?" ulang Murasakibara dengan keengganan yang sangat jelas. "Biarkan saja dia menangis, si kecil itu. Dia toh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Dia bisa pergi ke kantor polisi dan melaporkan kita semua," ujar Akashi yang mulai bergerak. "Dan kalau kalian sampai dimintai keterangan tentang itu, aku tidak yakin kalian _semua_ akan mau berbohong."

Pemuda berambut merah itu berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Kuroko.

Kise menelan ludah. "Sudah kubilang sejak awal bahwa cara Akashi itu salah- _ssu_."

"Tapi _kau_ sendiri menerima cara itu!" bentak Aomine pada si rambut pirang. Sepasang mata biru gelapnya menyipit seolah hendak menusuk Kise dengan tatapannya. "Dan kau yang pertama kali menerima anak didik. Kau penyebab semua ini!"

Kise merepet dengan panik, "Bagaimana dengan Midorimacchi? Dia juga mulai di bulan yang sama denganku _-ssu_! Aku tidak mau disalahkan sendirian! Dia—"

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan _doping_ pada anak didikku," potong Midorima dengan tajam. "Aku menjualnya kembali, _nanodayo_."

Kise melongo dan sekarang pandangan Aomine beralih, menatap si kacamata tak percaya. Sebuah kata umpatan sudah siap terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi Mido- _chin_ tahu tentang yang kita semua lakukan dan kau bungkam. Bukankah itu juga tidak benar?" Murasakibara nimbrung.

"Ya. Kau tidak pernah cerita apapun pada kami," gumam Aomine sambil mengertakkan gigi, menatap sang figur berkacamata penuh amarah. "Tidak ada yang lebih egois daripada dirimu!"

Midorima mendorong jembatan kacamatanya dengan tangan kirinya yang berperban dan menatap Aomine tepat di mata. Ia bicara penuh wibawa—jangan lupa bahwa dia dulu adalah wakil kapten, dan tugas seorang wakil adalah mengambil alih kepemimpinan saat kapten tidak ada di tempat.

"Karena semuanya sudah terlanjur, _nanodayo_! Kita adalah Generasi Keajaiban, dan kita sudah menciptakan keajaiban. Meski cara kita salah. Apa lagi yang bisa kita perbuat selain _berhenti_?"

.

.

.

.

Kuroko terengah di salah satu gang menuju rumahnya, tangan kiri berpegangan pada dinding bangunan dan tangan satunya mencengkeram dada kiri.

Dia bisa mendengar suara Akashi di belakangnya... Dia tidak ingin bertemu orang itu untuk saat ini. Tapi dia sudah tak kuat lagi berlari. Napasnya mulai sesak, entah karena memaksakan diri atau lebih karena sakit hati.

Maka ia berbalik dan dihadapinya Akashi dengan berani, meski bekas air mata ada di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

Kalimat pertama Akashi membuat Kuroko tersentak. Seorang Seijuurou Akashi _minta maaf_...? Kepala Kuroko serasa berputar.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu selama ini."

Pandangan pemain bayangan itu memburam dan sebelum sempat mengatakan apapun, kesadarannya meninggalkan sang tuan.

.

.

.

.

Seijuurou Akashi harus kebal terhadap tudingan orang.

Orang tua Kuroko panik sekali begitu menerima telepon dari putra Masaomi Akashi itu, yang mengabarkan bahwa Tetsuya pingsan setelah... bermain basket.

Jantung Tetsuya Kuroko tidak sekuat milik orang kebanyakan. Dia tidak boleh banyak berlari dan beraktivitas berat. Sedikit kejutan saja bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Saat awal masuk SMP, dia ingin sekali bisa main basket sehingga dokter memasang alat pacu jantung di tubuhnya. Namun dia tidak bisa lolos seleksi tim basket—akhirnya dia hanya bermain sendiri di malam hari saat semua anggota klub basket sudah pulang.

Sampai suatu hari Daiki Aomine yang terkenal sebagai salah satu _Generation of Miracles_ memergokinya di gimnasium—tadinya Kuroko dikiranya hantu yang bermain basket.

Berikutnya, saat Kuroko bertemu dengan Seijuurou Akashi, kapten tim itu langsung mengatakan bahwa _dia_ punya potensi.

Tidak ada yang percaya hal itu sampai semua orang melihat kemampuan _misdirection_ Kuroko dan kelihaiannya mengoper bola. Kuroko memang ahli main sulap sederhana dan rupanya hal itu bisa dimanfaatkan dalam permainan basket.

Awalnya Kuroko menolak untuk dimasukkan ke tim inti Teiko—karena kondisi jantungnya sedang memburuk saat itu—tapi Akashi bersikeras memasukkannya dan berkata, "Kau bisa jadi _pemain bayangan_. Mengerti? Kau tidak akan selalu bermain, tapi kami akan membutuhkan _passing_ -mu suatu saat."

Selama Kuroko bertanding sebagai anggota _Generation of Miracles,_ tak sekalipun dia pernah pingsan di lapangan. Dan jantungnya semakin kuat lantaran cukup olahraga. Karenanya setelah lulus dari Teiko dan masuk SMA Seirin, dia berharap masih bisa dipercaya bermain basket.

Harapan Kuroko tak tercapai karena ia tak pernah diturunkan selama pertandingan, dan lama kelamaan ia berhenti main—sekalipun Taiga Kagami mendorongnya untuk tidak berhenti. Tapi, apa? Kuroko sudah kehilangan perasaan itu. Jantungnya tetap tidak bisa jadi sekuat orang normal dan dari dulu orang tuanya selalu keberatan kalau dia bermain basket.

Dia yang karena keadaan tidak bebas bermain basket, melihat kelima kawannya bersinar di SMA masing-masing; bahkan Kise yang dahulu dimentorinya saat SMP, mereka semua bisa punya murid yang dilatih. Orang-orang bahkan mengira bahwa dirinyalah anggota keenam _Generation of Miracles_ —si anggota tambahan—padahal Kise adalah orang keenam yang diterima. Kuroko adalah orang kelima, yang pertama menggenapi jumlah tim inti basket yaitu lima orang pada angkatan mereka setelah kakak-kakak kelas mereka harus memfokuskan diri pada ujian, dan tidak banyak yang mengetahui hal itu saking seringnya ia ada di bangku cadangan.

Rasa iri sempat menyeruak di hati Kuroko tapi ia lalu menyingkirkannya setelah beberapa waktu. Kelima orang itu memang dianugerahi bakat—dan fisik yang kuat—dan tak ada gunanya iri pada orang seperti itu.

Kuroko merasa kagum dan bangga terhadap teman-temannya sampai—sampai hari itu, ketika Kise menceritakan kepadanya tentang _doping_ dari Akashi dan kematian seorang siswa SMA bernama Shigehiro Ogiwara.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Akashi bergeming di sisi tempat tidur rumah sakit di mana Kuroko duduk sambil terengah. Sebelah wajah Akashi memerah.

"Pukul saja aku sepuasmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko memang melakukannya lagi, tapi tenaganya lemah. Dia terengah-engah—antara marah dan kelelahan.

"Kau boleh pukul aku lagi kapan-kapan. Jangan memaksakan diri, nanti kau pingsan lagi."

Akashi mendorongnya terempas ke bantal. Tangan pemuda berambut merah itu bergerak hendak membetulkan selimut Kuroko, namun si rambut biru menepisnya.

"Kau masih bisa menggunakan _Ignite Pass_ di saat seperti ini," gumam Akashi muram.

"Apa kalian tidak mencintai basket?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kalian mengotori permainan itu?"

Akashi menghela napas dan tidak langsung menjawab.

"Aku cinta basket, tapi semua sudah terjadi, Tetsuya. Aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya dan aku menyesal. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal, aku serius..." dia menatap Kuroko di matanya untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya, "Tapi aku tidak ingin hal ini menghancurkan masa depan kita semua."

" _Aku_ tidak terlibat," sanggah Kuroko. "Kalian berlima!"

"Sekarang, berenam," ujar Akashi, "karena tadinya aku tidak ingin kau tahu tentang ini supaya hidupmu tenang. Ternyata si bodoh Ryouta terlalu bermulut ember dan membuatmu ikut menanggung dosa kami. Dan kau, sama seperti aku dan yang lain, tidak boleh bicara apapun tentang hal ini kepada siapapun."

Manik biru Kuroko menatap raut Akashi yang serius tanpa emosi.

"Dan kau mau menyimpan semua ini sampai mati, Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Tapi perlahan, dia mengangguk. Sinar mata dari iris heterokrom itu terlihat nanar.

Hening yang tak mengenakkan menyusul untuk beberapa saat sebelum Kuroko bicara lagi,

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

"Tetsuya..."

Akashi mencari kejujuran dan kemantapan hati dalam sepasang mata biru Kuroko. Dan ia menemukannya.

"Mari lupakan hal itu dan anggap tak pernah terjadi, Tetsuya."

"Setuju, Akashi- _kun_."

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

"Memaafkanmu untuk apa, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

Akashi mendengus tertawa. "Aku suka selera humormu, Tetsuya." Dia melirik jam tangan. "Katanya Daiki akan menjengukmu sebentar lagi, padahal jam besuk sudah hampir habis. Dasar pelupa. Nah, aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Delapan tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu, dan di detik ini juga memori Akashi membuka kembali ke masa itu.

Kuroko bicara dengan nada datar, "Kalau kalian ingin membawa semua dosa _Generation of Miracles_ ke dalam liang kubur, biar kubantu. Kupercepat waktu kematian kalian."

Ya, tidak ada yang berubah dari sopan-santun si pemain bayangan. Dan rupanya ia juga tidak berubah dari pendiriannya dahulu.

Akashi tidak takut. Di mobil ini Kuroko terkunci bersamanya, dan peracunan manisannya tadi tidak berhasil. Tapi dia tahu Kuroko tidak sebodoh itu—dia pasti punya rencana cadangan.

"Aku tidak menduga kau seegois ini, Tetsuya. Kau mau membunuh kami berlima dan hidup menanggung dosa itu seorang diri. Mau kau kemanakan masa depanmu?"

"Letakkan ponselmu, Akashi- _kun_. Jangan hubungi polisi atau aku akan melaporkan kejahatan masa lalu kalian. Hukumanmu tidak selesai hanya dengan membayar denda."

"Kau dekat dengan para penegak hukum, ya?" Akashi tertawa miris. "Dan selama ini tidak ada yang menyadari kelakuan kriminalmu?"

"Aku cukup mengenal Kagami _-kun_ dan tahu bahwa dia tak akan sadar. Baginya aku selalu jadi _partner_ -nya. _"_

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?" tantang Akashi. "Masih ada satu... jembatan keledai bodohmu itu. Aku tahu! Bukan hanya dirimu yang punya informan di kepolisian! Ryouta sudah mengalami _hot as a pistol_. Kau tidak memasukkan serbuk alergen? Racunmu barusan tidak seperti akan membuatku _red as a beet._ "

"Karena aku memang menduga bahwa trik itu akan ketahuan, Akashi- _kun_."

Mata Akashi bergerak cepat, namun tangan Kuroko tahu-tahu sudah memegang pistol.

"Kau hanya punya warna merah di kepalamu, Akashi _-kun,_ jadi perlu kutambahi—"

Sebuah letusan pistol terdengar. Disusul yang berikutnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Kuroko-_ sensei _, apa kau tahu siapa Mad Hatter?"_

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun menghampirinya di kelas sambil membawa sebuah kaos putih bergambar kartun._

 _Tetsuya Kuroko berlutut supaya tingginya sama dengan anak itu dan menjawab dengan manis,_

" _Aku tidak tahu, Genji. Kenapa memangnya?"_

 _Anak bernama Genji itu mengerucutkan bibir. "Ah..._ Sensei _payah!_ Sensei _pasti tidak pernah baca dongeng_ Alice in Wonderland _! Dia tokoh yang sangat menarik!" Genji membentangkan kaos itu. Gambar sesosok pria kecil bertopi tinggi yang tampak energik dengan rambut jabrik merah menyala terpeta di kain itu. Sepasang matanya beriris heterokrom**._

 _Dan itu langsung mengingatkan Kuroko akan sesuatu—seseorang._

 _Seseorang yang ada di negeri yang jauh, yang dengannya Kuroko tidak pernah berkabar lagi sampai bulan Januari saat akan mengadakan reuni kedua_ Generation of Miracles.

 _Dan itu juga mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang lain. Suatu rencana dengan obat-obatan yang sedang berjalan... dan kalimat 'mad as a hatter' terbit dalam memorinya._

 _Ia harus banyak melakukan pencarian setelah ini._

.

.

.

to be continued.

.

.

.

* * *

*ADHD dengan gejala kesulitan berkonsentrasi dan hiperaktif dapat diobati dengan zat stimulan, misalnya metilfenidat, atau amfetamin (yang termasuk narkotika).

**Mad Hatter yang ada di cerita _Alice in Wonderland_ kadang digambarkan berambut merah dan beriris heterokrom.


	7. When You Believe

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

 **By Means of a Miracle**

by Roux Marlet

Mystery/Crime, Friendship

Future Alternate Reality, Minor Original Characters, Characters' Death

.

Chapter 7: **When You Believe**

.

* * *

.

.

" _Dari penilaian juri telah diputuskan bahwa: Seijuurou Akashi dinyatakan bersalah."_

 _Palu dipukul. Pengadilan digelar tanpa satupun orang dari media. Berita acara ditulis dan disimpan. Denda dibayarkan atas tuduhan penyalahgunaan narkoba oleh Seijuurou Akashi._

 _Akashi yunior itu mengaku mengonsumsi amfetamin bersama Ogiwara sebelum latihan sore hari sebelum kejadian. Tudingan-tudingan miring sempat diarahkan pada Akashi termasuk kelainan orientasi seksual, tapi tidak ada bukti tentang itu. Mereka berdua minum amfetamin atas inisiatif Akashi dan Ogiwara tidak tahu bahwa ia minum zat itu. Begitu cerita yang diterima pengadilan dan tidak ada bukti lain dari pihak Ogiwara karena yang bersangkutan telah meninggal. Kesalahan murni karena kesengajaan Akashi dan ketidaktahuan Ogiwara tentang amfetamin yang dibeli si pelatih di toko obat. Tidak ada indikasi bahwa mereka sudah jadi pecandu narkoba, dan karenanya tindakan rehabilitasi tidak diperlukan untuk Akashi._

 _Seijuurou Akashi bersalah karena membeli dan menggunakan narkoba yang mengakibatkan kematian Shigehiro Ogiwara, dan hanya dia saja yang mendapat hukuman denda. Tidak satu pun nama_ Generation of Miracles _yang lain tercetus dalam pengadilan. Dan tidak satu pun terindikasi bahwa amfetamin sebetulnya juga diberikan pada anak-anak yang lain..._

 _Dengan begitu Seijuurou Akashi mengira dirinya sudah membebaskan keempat temannya dari kasus_ doping _yang lain._

 _Pemuda berambut merah dalam_ blazer _hitam itu berjalan ke luar gedung pengadilan dengan kepala tegak._

 _Di luar, Shintarou Midorima sudah menunggunya, masih dalam seragam SMA Shuutoku. Hari itu hari terakhir ujian nasional SMA._

 _Akashi langsung bicara sambil melepas_ blazer _-nya, "Untuk apa kau ke sini, Shintarou?"_

" _Memberimu dukungan moral,_ nanodayo, _" sahut figur berkacamata sembari membuang pandangan seolah tak mau mengakui kepeduliannya._

 _Dasar_ tsundere.

 _Akashi mendengus sambil berjalan. "Tidak perlu. Moralku sudah tak berbentuk."_

" _Kau tidak sendirian, Akashi." Midorima mengikutinya._

 _Si rambut merah tidak menyahut._

" _Kita melakukannya bersama, maka kita akan jatuh ke jurang bersama-sama,_ nanodayo _."_

" _Sejak kapan kau jadi sok puitis, Shintarou?"_

" _Aku benar, 'kan?"_

 _Akashi diam._

" _Kau masih pakai seragam sekolah,_ nanodayo _."_

 _Pengadilan itu memang diadakan tepat satu jam setelah ujian nasional SMA yang terakhir. Tapi kenapa Akashi tidak mengganti pakaian dulu sebelum ke sini?_

" _Agar mereka ingat bahwa aku masih seorang siswa SMA."_

 _Tapi Akashi sudah melepas_ badge _SMA Rakuzan dari seragam itu. Apa dia tidak ingin mencemarkan nama almamaternya lebih dari ini?_

" _Mau ke mana kau setelah lulus, Akashi?"_

 _Lagi, Akashi tidak menjawab. Dia tahu bahwa jawaban atas pertanyaan Midorima bukan Harvard University._

" _Bulan depan kita jadi mengadakan reuni, 'kan? Kau kira aku sudah tak punya muka untuk menghadapi yang lain? Aku kapten kalian dan aku yang mengundang kalian untuk reuni. Maka aku_ pasti _datang. Kasus itu selesai di sini, titik. Tidak akan ada yang mengungkitnya lagi dan kalian tak perlu berterima kasih padaku."_

 _Midorima berhenti berjalan sementara Akashi terus jalan saja sambil mengeluarkan ponsel. Si rambut hijau menatap punggung mantan kaptennya yang terlihat tegang itu—dia tahu Akashi sedang hancur di dalam, karena semua ini membuat mereka_ semua _hancur... dan Akashi yang terkena dampak yang paling besar._

 _Tapi ada satu hal yang janggal di mata Midorima._

" _Akashi... mana ayahmu?"_

 _Benar saja firasatnya. Seijuurou Akashi berhenti melangkah dan menoleh._

" _Dia di rumah," jawabnya singkat._

 _Midorima mendekat. "Supirmu tidak menjemput?"_

" _Tidak. Aku sudah pesan taksi."_

 _Midorima tahu ada yang salah, tapi dia tidak berani bertanya. Tapi di sanalah Seijuurou Akashi berdiri, di sampingnya, tangan bersedekap di depan dada dengan kepala tegak senantiasa; namun dengan keangkuhan yang perlahan-lahan luntur._

" _Ah, di mana Bakao itu,_ nanodayo _," gumam Midorima akhirnya setelah semenit keheningan. "Dia janji akan menjemputku."_

 _Akashi sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, yang Midorima sekalipun tidak mengetahuinya bahkan sampai dirinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil tanggal tujuh Januari, delapan tahun kemudian._

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Kukira... setelah kasus Ogiwara itu..."_

 _Ryouta Kise diam sejenak, mengamati wajah lawan bicaranya yang menunggu penjelasannya._

" _Kau tahu bahwa Shigehiro Ogiwara meninggal karena overdosis amfetamin-_ ssu _? Sebetulnya itu rutin diberikan Akashicchi padanya, dalam minumannya, setiap latihan. Mana kami tahu kalau dia keracunan karena sudah pernah minum amfetamin untuk penyakitnya_ -ssu? _Kami melakukan hal yang sama pada setiap anak didik dan tidak ada yang berakhir seperti Ogiwara, untungnya..."_

 _Begitu kalimat terakhir itu tercetus dari mulut Kise, dia tahu bahwa dia sudah salah bicara. Apa yang dilihatnya selanjutnya adalah bayang-bayang neraka._

 _Panas... panasnya sangat menyiksa._

 _Dunia apa ini?_

 _Apakah dia sudah mati?_

.

.

.

.

Ryouta Kise membuka mata dan sepasang manik kuning emasnya menatap langit-langit putih.

Dia merasa lelah luar biasa seperti baru saja menjalani empat pertandingan basket sekaligus dalam sehari.

Digerakkannya tangan... ada selang infus di situ. Dilihatnya sang kakak tertidur di kursi di dekat tempat tidurnya. Dirinya ada di rumah sakit?

Pelupuk matanya masih terasa berat dan Kise berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini.

Sepulangnya dari Maji Burger, dia merasa tidak enak badan dan langsung tidur. Dipasangnya alarm di ponsel pukul dua siang—tapi dia tidak terbangun, atau karena sesuatu hal alarmnya tidak berbunyi. Dia mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya...

Dia dibakar dalam api neraka, bayangkan saja itu! Panasnya benar-benar nyata, mengerikan sekali.

 _Semua gara-gara Kurokocchi siang itu_ , pikir Kise, _dia mengingatkanku akan skandal waktu itu..._

Pria muda berambut pirang itu mengerang. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar bebas dari masa lalu itu. Dia membencinya dan berharap apa yang dilakoninya sekarang bisa membuatnya lupa. Setiap hari dengan mudahnya dia pergi ke berbagai negara, tapi sejujurnya dia tidak bisa lupa. Untuk beberapa jam, kenangannya bisa ikut melayang di ketinggian beribu meter selama berada di pesawat... namun setiap kali kakinya menginjak tanah di Haneda, memori itu kembali menyerang nuraninya.

Ryouta Kise yang polos terjerumus dalam tindak kriminal yang keji. Memberi _doping_ pada atlet basket SMA yang dilatihnya. Apa yang bakal dikatakan orang-orang kalau hal itu tersebar luas?

Kise masih merinding mengingat perkataan Kuroko di Maji Burger, ketika Akashi pergi ke toilet sebentar.

" _Haizaki_ -san _... dia rupanya saudara sepupu Shigehiro Ogiwara. Aku tahu ini dari Kagami_ -kun _. Bagaimana ini, Kise-_ kun _? Apa dia mau balas dendam atas kematian Ogiwara?_ "

Nama Shigehiro Ogiwara-lah yang mendatangkan mimpi buruk Kise. Tapi kalau cuma mimpi buruk di siang bolong, kenapa dia sampai masuk rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi padanya...?

Kise mendapati ponselnya tergeletak di meja di sampingnya. Diraihnya dan dimasukkannya _password_ sambil nyengir kecil—kakaknya pasti sudah mencoba membuka perangkat itu dan gagal. Empat buah angka tujuh—entah sejak kapan dirinya jadi percaya dengan angka keberuntungan pujaan Midorima itu.

Sepasang mata sipitnya membelalak menyadari bahwa itu sudah hari yang berbeda. Sekarang tanggal sepuluh Januari, pukul setengah empat pagi. Kise merasa sesuatu menohok perutnya. Dia melewatkan penerbangan ke Hawaii... dua belas jam yang lalu?!

Ada tujuh kali nomor kantor Haneda meneleponnya, dan empat kali panggilan tak terjawab dari Akashi. Dibukanya kotak pesan singkat dan menemukan _empat puluh tiga_ pesan yang belum dibaca—dia berpindah ke _inbox e-mail_ dan di sana ada tiga pesan baru. Satu dari kantor Haneda, satu dari Akashi, dan satu dari Kuroko. Dibukanya yang pertama dan Kise mengembuskan napas lega.

Sudah ada pilot yang menggantikan dirinya karena sampai pukul setengah tiga sore Kise tidak muncul di bandara—prosedurnya memang begitu. Kise membalas dengan awalan minta maaf lalu berhenti mengetik. _Kenapa_ dia sampai tertidur dua belas jam lebih?

Dia membuka _e-mail_ yang lain. Akashi mengkhawatirkannya karena tidak menjawab telepon—pesannya dikirim pukul tujuh malam. Tapi Kise sendiri belum tahu ada apa dengan dirinya, jadi dia membuka _e-mail_ dari Kuroko yang dikirim tengah malam.

" _Nee-san..._ " panggilnya pada sang kakak sejurus kemudian. Ia memperkeras suaranya dengan dramatis, " _Nee-san_!"

Perempuan berambut pirang itu terbangun dengan kaget. "Ryouta? _Kami-sama_! Kau sudah sadar!" balasnya tak kalah dramatis.

"Di mana ini- _ssu_? Apa kita di Tokyo?"

Kakaknya menggeleng. "Ini rumah sakit di dekat perumahan kita, Ryouta. Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang diinfus!" serunya melihat adiknya itu berusaha turun dari tempat tidur dan malah hampir terjatuh.

"Ryouta!" bentak Reika Kise, segera menahan adiknya sebelum tubuh lemas pemuda itu menghantam lantai. "Pakai akal sehatmu! Akan kupanggilkan dokter."

Sang adik mengerang. "Temanku sudah gila- _ssu_ ," ujarnya dengan muka pucat pasi. "Dia mengirimkan surat wasiat kepadaku."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Detektif Taiga Kagami berguling dalam tidurnya dan terjatuh ke lantai. Alarm ponselnya menjerit-jerit nyaring.

"Aw... aduh..."

Jam tangannya yang bersinar dalam gelap menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang seperempat. Kagami melirik ke luar kamar, ini masih malam hari tanggal sembilan Januari.

"Kuroko?" panggilnya sambil mematikan alarm. Tidak ada jawaban, Kagami mengusap lengannya yang membentur papan kayu sambil bangkit.

Ia tidak menemukan si pemain bayangan di manapun di apartemennya—dan hei, pintu depannya tak terkunci padahal tadi sudah dikuncinya! Di luar, ia bisa mendengar raungan sirine dari kantor pusat kepolisian yang hanya beda satu blok dari tempat itu.

"Oh, aku terlambat..." keluhnya.

Dikiranya ia bisa menahan si tersangka utama dalam apartemennya untuk malam ini, dan mewawancaranya nanti kalau tubuhnya sudah cukup beristirahat. Orang itu tadi sengaja dilupakannya di kantor polisi dengan berbagai alasan, tapi ternyata dia tidak kabur dan masih duduk manis menunggunya. Kagami pikir malam ini akan berlalu dengan tenang sementara polisi mengamankan dua orang yang potensial menjadi calon korban, tapi ternyata tidak.

Disambarnya mantel lalu berlari ke luar kamar. Dia menelepon satu nomor.

" _Moshi-moshi._.. Alex? Aku bisa minta bantuanmu? Hubungi Furihata. Iya, sekarang. Dia tidak pernah tidur sebelum tengah malam. Dan tolong lacak apakah dalam tiga jam terakhir ada mobil dengan dua penumpang lewat di daerahmu. Kutunggu segera—eh, apa kau bilang? Mitobe... ya, Rinnosuke Mitobe si penjual bahan kimia itu, aku kenal dia. Apa? Ada yang membeli hablur sianida di toko Mitobe minggu lalu—atas nama kepolisian Tokyo?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seorang pria muda berlari menuruni bukit dini hari itu. Malam makin larut pada tanggal sembilan Januari.

Jantungnya berdebar keras seakan mau meledak dan paru-parunya sudah sangat kewalahan. Tapi dia tetap berlari. Dia bukannya _lari dari kenyataan_ seperti kawannya yang jadi pilot atau yang pengusaha itu.

Dia lari _untuk_ mati.

Karena jantungnya tidak akan mampu menahan beban seberat berlari di perbukitan selama dua jam nonstop. Dia tahu itu bahkan ketika masih memakai alat pacu jantung.

Sekarang, jantungnya sudah tak punya penyokong dan bisa berhenti berdetak sewaktu-waktu—dia menjalani operasi sekali lagi dan membayar dokternya sangat mahal untuk pelepasan _pacemaker_ itu dan untuk tutup mulut. Tak masalah. Ia sudah menarik semua tabungan dan bunga termasuk yang disimpankan di bank oleh Chihiro Mayuzumi untuk asuransi jiwanya. Mudah untuk mendapatkan beberapa obat antikolinergik di apotek yang meskipun adalah obat keras boleh dibeli tanpa resep dokter* dan ia bahkan berhasil mendapatkan seorang ahli pembuat perban yang mengandung obat. Mirip sediaan _transdermal patch,_ hanya saja orang tidak akan sadar bahwa kain pembebat itu ada obatnya.

Termasuk Shintarou Midorima yang secara rutin minta dikirimi perban semacam itu—yang diisi dengan metil salisilat dan semacamnya, untuk mengurangi pegal-pegal. Kebiasaannya sejak main basket di SMP itu tidak bisa hilang. Si kacamata tidak tahu bahwa Tetsuya Kuroko mengganti perban metil salisilatnya dengan perban yang mengandung _atropine_ selama enam bulan terakhir. Sebelumnya, selama mereka bermain satu tim di SMP Teiko, Kuroko memang selalu dimintai tolong oleh Midorima untuk memesankan perban metil salisilat dari toko tertentu. Dialah satu-satunya anggota _Generation of Miracles_ yang tetap menjaga komunikasi dengan Kuroko selama delapan tahun terakhir.

Peracunan terhadap Midorima terjadi sangat perlahan-lahan. Pelan tapi pasti, _atropine_ meresap melalui kulitnya. Dan malam itu, sepulangnya si dokter mengantarkan temannya di perbatasan utara Tokyo, efek samping antikolinergik itu sangat mengganggu penglihatannya—dan hasilnya, ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil.

Meracuni Atsushi Murasakibara mudah sekali. Dia hampir tak pernah mencecap dengan berhati-hati. Dia hanya memperhatikan apakah rasanya cukup manis atau tidak. Beruntung _benztropine_ mudah dipalsukan rasanya dengan sakarin, gula buatan. Dimasukkannya obat itu ke _milkshake_ Murasakibara, hampir tepat di depan mata Detektif Kagami yang teledor.

 _Atropine_ juga bisa dicetak dalam campuran gula batu karena mudah larut dalam air. Itulah bungkusan yang dibukanya di kantor kepala divisi investigasi kepolisian Tokyo, dan efeknya bersama teh membuat rasa kering yang dialami Daiki Aomine itu makin menjadi-jadi.

Dia hanya membubuhkan sedikit _hyoscine_ di minuman Ryouta Kise saat di Maji Burger, karena tahu dari pengalaman bahwa mantan model itu selalu mencicipi minumannya sedikit sebelum menghabiskannya—Tetsuya Kuroko bisa ketahuan kalau memberi terlalu banyak, tapi jumlah yang sedikit itu sekiranya cukup untuk membuat Kise kena demam saat dia sudah ada di atas pesawat. Baru setelah dia tahu tubuh Kise bereaksi lebih cepat dari perkiraan, dia menyadari bahwa dia hampir saja jadi pembunuh massal penumpang yang akan berangkat ke Hawaii. Pertolongan yang cepat juga segera diberikan, dan Ryouta Kise tidak jadi menemui neraka untuk saat ini. Maka dari itu ia mengirimkan pesan terakhirnya pada pilot itu.

Sampai saat terakhir, Kuroko tidak bisa membunuh Akashi secara langsung. Dalam hatinya ia tetap menghormati si rambut merah—kalau bukan karena Akashi, Kuroko mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa main dalam tim basket seumur hidupnya—tapi di sisi lain dia tahu bahwa Akashi adalah biang keladi semua ini. Keempat temannya terlibat karena Seijuurou Akashi memberi arah yang salah. Dia kapten yang buruk. Kuroko menembak perutnya empat kali dan berharap dari situ Akashi akan mati kehabisan darah. Ponsel Akashi dibuangnya di suatu tempat di sepanjang perjalanannya sampai ke sini sehingga pengusaha itu tidak bisa minta pertolongan.

Satu hal yang dia sesali adalah kematian Satsuki Momoi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa gadis yang dikenal sebagai intel Teiko itu bisa meninggal juga—bahkan di hari yang sama dengan tewasnya Daiki Aomine. Mereka memang berjodoh sepertinya.

Ponsel Kuroko bergetar dalam sakunya. Sepertinya ada yang mengiriminya pesan. Ah, masa bodoh. Sebentar lagi dia sudah tidak bisa membalas pesan lagi. Kuroko tetap berlari. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

Sakitnya... kenapa ya, dia mau bersakit-sakit sampai seperti ini? Nuraninya tertusuk-tusuk tiap kali mengingat bagaimana Midorima selalu memesan kembali perban itu, betapa nikmat wajah Murasakibara yang meminum _milkshake blueberry_ -nya yang manis, betapa berdedikasinya Aomine pada pekerjaan penegak hukumnya sampai tidak tidur dua hari dan tidak sadar ada yang berbeda dengan rasa tehnya, dan bagaimana ekspresi ketakutan Kise begitu mendengar nama Ogiwara lalu langsung menenggak air sari jeruknya sampai habis. Dia sebetulnya tidak mau teman-temannya itu mati. Penyesalan itu hanya tidak dirasakannya saat menembak Akashi tadi.

Atau... sebetulnya dia menyesal juga?

Ya. Tetsuya Kuroko merasa menyesal sudah jadi pembunuh. Tapi tak ada jalan untuk kembali karena tiga orang sudah mati di tangannya dan satu akan menyusul sebentar lagi. Dia tak punya waktu untuk mencoba membunuh Kise sekali lagi, jadi biarlah si pirang itu menjadi satu-satunya _Generation of Miracles_ yang tersisa.

Masa depan tidak akan menjadi cerah untuk Kise... dia sendirian akan menanggung beban mereka berlima yang sudah mati. Kuroko tidak tahu harus membenci Kise atau malah berterima kasih—karena dari si pirang lah Kuroko jadi tahu yang sebenarnya dilakukan kelima temannya itu. Atau akankah lebih baik kalau dia tetap tidak tahu apa-apa?

Sepertinya Kuroko bisa menebak latar belakang keputusan Kise berhenti menjadi model—dan entah bagaimana dia jadi memikirkan kembali rutinitasnya mengajar di TK. Salah seorang muridnyalah yang memberinya inspirasi dari tokoh Mad Hatter—dan dimulailah drama peracunan antikolinergik ini.

Bermula dari Mad Hatter, dia menemukan lima efek unik yang ditimbulkan obat yang bekerja pada reseptor kolinergik di saraf manusia itu. Dengan banyak pencarian dan perhitungan, dia bisa menyusun rencana agar kelima efek itu bisa tampak pada orang yang berbeda.

Sekali ini saja dalam hidupnya yang selalu berada di balik bayang-bayang ini, Kuroko ingin menjadi seseorang yang _noticeable_. Orang akan mengingat namanya setelah dia mati!

Segala tindakan Kuroko sejak kematian Midorima lebih pada spontanitas dan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, maka ia tak heran ketika mendengar sirine mobil polisi di kejauhan. Pasti _ada_ saksi mata atau rekaman CCTV yang menangkap basah aksinya.

Pandangan pemuda itu mengabur. Dia mengingat kembali pesan terakhirnya pada Ryouta Kise.

 _Maaf aku sudah berbohong. Shougo Haizaki tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Ogiwara. Akulah yang membunuh Midorima-_ kun _, Murasakibara-_ kun _, dan Aomine-_ kun _. Lalu aku coba membunuhmu dan Akashi-_ kun _juga. Dia pasti mati sesaat lagi dan aku juga. Mengakulah ke polisi kalau kau mau sisa hidupmu tenang—sebagai mantan_ Generation of Miracles _. Tak ada lagi keajaiban untuk kita semua._

 _Selamat tinggal, Kise-_ kun _._

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Daiki Aomine menggigiti bibirnya. Tidak biasanya sang polisi bersikap demikian, maka Kuroko bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi._

 _Sore itu tanggal delapan Januari, sekitar tujuh jam sebelum kematian sang kepala divisi investigasi._

" _Kau masih ingat kasus_ doping _waktu itu, Tetsu?" Aomine akhirnya buka suara._

 _Kuroko mengiyakan dengan hati-hati. Ia sudah memasukkan_ atropine- _batu yang cepat melarut ke dalam teh Aomine tapi polisi itu belum menyentuh minumannya sama sekali._

" _Aku tidak mau Momoi sampai tahu tentang itu," lanjut Aomine._

 _Kuroko masih menatapnya. "Begitu?"_

" _Ya, tapi ketika aku memikirkan masa depan—" tiba-tiba wajah polisi itu memerah. "Maksudku, suatu saat nanti dia pasti tahu juga. Aku tidak tahan membayangkannya—jadi..."_

" _Jadi, apa, Aomine_ -kun _?"_

 _Aomine menunduk menatap ponselnya. "Ya, aku harus minta maaf padanya. Sebentar, Tetsu."_

 _Polisi itu mengetik pesan pada Momoi sambil meminum tehnya sedikit. Dia tak menyadari bahwa Kuroko masih mengamatinya lekat-lekat._

 _Daiki Aomine sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melenyapkan Satsuki Momoi saat ia membeli racun sianida seminggu yang lalu. Dimasukkannya zat itu ke dalam_ nasal spray _si reporter, dan sewaktu-waktu bila alerginya kumat (apalagi di musim dingin begini), dalam semenit Momoi akan mati sesak napas. Aomine tidak mau Momoi hidup dengan mengetahui kebenaran memalukan tentang tim hebat yang dimanajerinya saat SMP._

 _Sekali ini, lagi-lagi pria itu tak berpikir panjang. Dia lupa betapa dahsyatnya intelijensi Momoi dan tak tahu bahwa perempuan itu sudah lama mengetahui yang sebenarnya._

 _Dan sore itu, saat Momoi muncul di kantor polisi, Aomine baru sadar bahwa selama ini dirinya buta. Satsuki Momoi mencintai_ dirinya _. Daiki Aomine pun mencintainya—meski selama ini ia tak mau mengakuinya. Selama ini dia kira dia suka bersama Momoi karena tubuh wanita itu sangat_ menyegarkan mata _, tapi sebetulnya lebih dari itu. Sejak dulu Momoi sangat setia padanya. Wanita itu tahu Aomine punya kepribadian labil dan penuh kekurangan, tapi ia selalu ada saat Aomine membutuhkan dukungan. Ia bahkan mendaftar kuliah jurnalisme di perguruan tinggi dekat akpol yang tak terkenal demi selalu berada di dekat Aomine._

 _Dan Aomine malah ingin membunuh perempuan yang mencintainya dengan tulus itu?_

 _Tidak... tidak boleh ada lagi penyesalan._

 _Aomine mengirim pesan dengan buru-buru dan berusaha mencegah Momoi menggunakan_ nasal spray _itu—yang seingatnya masih ada di kamarnya. Dibilangnya benda itu hilang._

 _Kuroko masih diam saat Aomine akhirnya meletakkan ponselnya ke meja._

" _Kau tahu, Tetsu... aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan skandal itu meski yang terseret ke pengadilan hanya Akashi. Aku menyesal, tapi semua sudah terjadi, 'kan? Midorima bilang satu-satunya yang bisa kami lakukan adalah_ berhenti _. Dia menjadi dokter karena hal itu juga. Dia mau menyelamatkan orang dengan obat, bukan menyalahgunakan obat seperti dahulu. Ini hanya perkiraanku—dia tidak mungkin mengakui ini, si_ tsundere _itu."_

 _Si polisi tertawa sendiri dan memejamkan mata._

" _Murasakibara membuka toko kue untuk mendeklarasikan pada orang-orang bahwa makanan dan minuman seharusnya dinikmati, bukan untuk dimasuki zat terlarang seperti dahulu..."_

 _Kuroko masih terdiam._

" _Dan aku menjadi penegak hukum karena aku terlalu pecundang untuk mengakui kejahatanku pada polisi..."_

 _Kalimat terakhirnya itu lebih ditujukan pada diri sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aomine masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian hari itu. Reuni SMP mereka yang pertama setelah kelulusan SMA. Kuroko baru saja meninggalkan lapangan itu dengan berlinang air mata setelah mendengar kebenaran dari mulut Kise, dan Akashi berlari menyusulnya. Kise masih mematung dengan kepala tertunduk, Murasakibara memandangi kedua teman yang pergi dengan tatapan kosong, dan Midorima tampak gelisah. Aomine sendiri merasa marah dan khawatir. Apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko tentang dirinya—dan tentang mereka semua?_

 _Kuroko adalah temannya yang paling dekat di SMP Teiko. Dulu ada masanya Aomine begitu egois sampai berkata tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya selain dirinya sendiri, dan kala itu hanya Kuroko yang tahan menghadapinya. Dengan caranya sendiri, Kuroko sudah menyadarkan Aomine. Pemuda pendek berambut biru langit itu begitu baik... dan Aomine terlambat menyadarinya. Dan sekarang ia marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Marah pada Akashi yang memprakarsai. Marah pada Midorima yang tidak bicara demi kebenaran. Marah pada Murasakibara yang apatis. Marah pada Kise, terutama, yang menyampaikan semua ini pada Kuroko! Aomine telah berbuat kesalahan fatal yang tak termaafkan—bersama keempat temannya ini—dan sekali lagi Kuroko telah menegurnya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat untuk menebus kesalahan ini?_

 _Waktu itu Shougo Haizaki tiba-tiba muncul bersama antek-anteknya dari SMA Yousen. Mereka kelihatan ingin cari keributan dan bahkan Murasakibara yang satu almamater terlihat tak nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka._

 _Si rambut kelabu mencemooh dengan dagu terangkat. Dia mestinya melihat apa yang terjadi barusan. "Malangnya, Generasi Keajaiban tanpa keajaiban mereka yang terkenal! Kalian tidak bisa menutupi borok Akashi selamanya, 'kan? Dan lihat si kecil yang menyedihkan itu menangis seperti bayi..."_

 _Daiki Aomine, dengan kepala mendidih karena kemarahan berlipat ganda, tidak berpikir panjang ketika menghajar Haizaki tepat di wajahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Junpei Hyuuga sang kepala polisi menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi ketika membaca berkas itu. Dialihkannya pandangan pada lawan bicaranya yang baru saja menyodorkan tumpukan kertas yang dipegangnya sekarang._

" _Daiki Aomine... Lulus akademi kepolisian dengan nilai sempurna dan tes kesehatan yang bagus. Lalu apa alasanku menolak lamaranmu?"_

 _Di hadapannya, Aomine membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya. "Tolong, terima saya, Pak."_

" _Kau punya catatan kriminal," tegas Hyuuga tanpa perasaan. "Memang sudah lima tahun, tapi apa kau kira aku sudah lupa wajahmu? Berantem seperti anak berandalan padahal baru saja dapat ijazah SMA. Aku heran mengapa akademi kepolisian menerimamu."_

 _Aomine belum mengangkat kepalanya. "Saya menyesal, waktu itu saya tidak berpikir."_

" _Tentu saja tidak berpikir. Aku tidak mau menerima orang bodoh dalam kantorku."_

 _Pria muda berkulit gelap itu mengertakkan gigi dalam diam. Dia masih membungkuk. "Saya_ harus _menjadi polisi, Pak."_

" _Untuk apa?" tanya Hyuuga tanpa nada simpatik. "Agar kau bisa dianggap keren dan berkuasa?"_

 _Ada jeda yang menyesakkan sebelum Aomine menjawab,_

" _Karena saya ingin menebus kesalahan saya."_

 _Junpei Hyuuga terdiam. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pena lalu dengan cepat menggoreskan sesuatu di atas berkas Aomine._

" _Pulanglah sana dan bawa kembali berkasmu."_

 _Daiki Aomine mendongak dan menatap sang kepala polisi dengan pandangan nanar. "Anda tidak mengerti—"_

" _Oh, tentu saja aku mengerti. Aku ada banyak kerjaan, dan aku tidak mau direpotkan oleh orang baru yang tidak bisa menggunakan otaknya dengan benar. Apel pagi diadakan setiap pukul setengah enam dan anak baru tidak boleh terlambat."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Maafkan aku soal yang tadi. Aku akan jelaskan besok. Kau akan datang ke pemakaman Midorima dan Murasakibara, 'kan?_

 _P.S. Kalau kau butuh_ nasal spray _, belilah yang baru di apotek. Milikmu kuhilangkan beberapa hari yang lalu."_

 _Pesan Aomine datang terlambat dan Satsuki Momoi meninggal segera sore itu, tanggal delapan Januari, akibat hablur sianida dalam_ nasal spray _—dan malamnya Daiki Aomine menyusul kematiannya di unit gawat darurat Rumah Sakit Tokyo seolah sudah ditakdirkan demikian._

 _Lagi-lagi Daiki Aomine tidak berpikir panjang—dengan menyalahgunakan posisi dan wewenangnya sebagai polisi._

 _Sesaat sebelum dia pingsan, saat dia masih bisa berkata pada Detektif Kagami untuk menelepon ambulans, Aomine menyadari bahwa Momoi mungkin sudah meninggal karena sianida dan dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa belajar dari kesalahan. Dalam sepersekian detik dia yakin dia akan menjadi korban berikutnya dan dalam intuisi secepat kilat dia tahu bahwa Kuroko adalah pelakunya. Hukuman karma bagi Aomine karena sekali lagi Kuroko memaksanya melakukan hal yang benar, dengan cara yang ekstrem untuk dirinya yang bandel ini, dan Aomine hanya bisa mengucap permohonan ampun terakhirnya pada_ Kami-sama _dalam pikirannya._

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Aku tidak percaya padamu, Akashi-_ kun. _"_

 _Tetsuya Kuroko sudah membuka paksa pintu mobil itu dan tubuhnya separuh berada di luar. Suaranya terdengar tegas dan mantap tanpa keraguan._

" _Padahal aku percaya padamu. Tapi kau melakukannya_ lagi. _"_

 _Akashi mengatakan sesuatu padanya dengan setengah gemetar... tapi Kuroko sepertinya tidak mendengarkan sampai selesai dan melesat pergi seperti bayangan malam._

.

.

.

.

Seijuurou Akashi merintih tertahan. Seorang diri di dalam mobilnya, napasnya memburu. Ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir perlahan di balik kemejanya, dan bergerak sedikit saja memperparah keadaan itu. _Tetsuya rupanya tahu benar bagian mana yang harus ditembak_ , gerutunya dalam hati. Tembakan itu tidak membuatnya langsung mati... seolah Akashi diberi waktu untuk merenungi kesalahannya sementara jatah waktunya untuk hidup semakin berkurang.

Akashi bahkan tidak bisa merasa sakit lagi sekarang, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa saking derasnya pendarahan di perutnya dan pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Alarm mobil itu berisik sekali karena pintunya dibuka paksa dari dalam oleh Kuroko tadi. Sungguh suatu kesalahan Akashi membawanya ke tempat sepi begini; dia memang curiga pada si mantan pemain bayangan dan dikiranya dia bisa menangani Kuroko sendirian. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Si rambut merah mengepalkan tangan.

Sialan. Dia tidak boleh mati di sini.

.

.

.

.

" _Ingatlah selalu dalam kepalamu kalau ini bantuan terakhirku. Terakhir._ **Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi...** _"_

Pukulan paling keras yang menghajar Seijuurou Akashi sampai benar-benar hancur delapan tahun yang lalu adalah dari ayahnya sendiri. Dengan patuh ia menuruti kehendak pria itu, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa di dunia, dengan bersekolah di Amerika selama empat tahun dengan uang tabungannya sendiri ditambah sedikit kerja paruh waktu dan setelah lulus merintis usaha baru di negara adikuasa itu dari nol. Tidak ada kontak apapun lagi bahkan sampai Seijuurou sudah kembali ke Jepang.

Masaomi Akashi yang punya pengaruh di antara para advokat hukum membantu sang anak terbebas sebelum masuk penjara karena pembunuhan yang tak disengaja atas Shigehiro Ogiwara—seharusnya Seijuurou diganjar hukuman kurung minimal lima tahun selain membayar denda. Tapi Masaomi sendiri tidak tahan akan hal itu, yang jelas akan mencoreng nama keluarganya.

 _Pelayan-pelayan keluarga Akashi berbisik di sana-sini, "Tuan Muda salah pergaulan."_

Masaomi tidak peduli apapun penyebabnya. Seijuurou sudah mengecewakan ayahnya yang selalu menuntut kesempurnaan dan hal itu tidak akan termaafkan sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

Seijuurou Akashi tahu dirinyalah ujung-pangkal semua keburukan yang sudah terjadi. Meski begitu, ia berusaha mati-matian menyelamatkan apa yang masih bisa diselamatkan—masa depan teman-temannya. Harga dirinya di hadapan sang ayah sudah jatuh sampai rata di tanah, demikian pula masa depannya sendiri sebagai penerus keluarga Akashi, dan dia tidak cukup tegar untuk menyampaikan hal itu pada Shintarou Midorima wakilnya yang setia menemaninya bahkan sampai proses pengadilan.

Tapi kalimat Midorima-lah yang membuatnya bisa bangkit lagi. Karena waktu itu, di depan gedung pengadilan, si pemuda _tsundere_ berkacamata berkata padanya,

" _Rasa malu tidak mendatangkan apa-apa kecuali kemajuan,_ nanodayo _."_

Tepat sasaran, karena memang itulah yang dirasakan Akashi. Malu yang sangat besar. Dan karena itulah Seijuurou Akashi tidak terpuruk putus asa dalam penyesalan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sirine mobil polisi yang bercampur baur dengan ambulans memecah kesunyian kota Tokyo menjelang tengah malam.

Para polisi sibuk. Junpei Hyuuga sang kepala polisi sendiri ikut turun ke lapangan dan sedang menggerebek kediaman Shougo Haizaki. Sementara dua peleton polisi lainnya dipencar ke dua arah dan yang satu sudah menemukan Seijuurou Akashi agak di pinggir kota yang sepi, sekarat karena pendarahan di dalam mobil yang sebelah pintunya terbuka, lampu sorotnya menyala, dan alarmnya berbunyi kencang.

Pasukan satunya menemukan Tetsuya Kuroko di kawasan hutan hampir jam sebelas malam, empat kilometer ke arah barat daya dari mobil Akashi. Pucat pasi, tak sadarkan diri, dan degup jantungnya tak terdengar lagi. Dia bisa ditemukan karena Detektif Taiga Kagami mengirim pesan ke nomornya dan divisi pelacakan bisa mendapatkan arah sinyal itu.

Sang detektif sendiri ikut dalam rombongan Kepala Polisi Hyuuga. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana pria bertampang preman itu memberontak dalam borgolan polisi.

"Kalian menahan orang yang salah!" sembur Haizaki dalam pakaian tidurnya. "Mana setan kecil itu, si Kuroko?! _Dia_ pelakunya! Dia membayarku untuk bungkam selama ini!"

Polisi juga menyita berkotak-kotak perban yang mengandung obat di dalam rumahnya. Juga sebuah mesin pres yang hampir pasti adalah sarana kejahatan juga.

"Bukankah _kau_ yang memberinya sugesti untuk _melakukan_ semua pembunuhan itu, Haizaki? Akuntan hanya profesi resmimu. Ahli hipnotis dan pebisnis obat ilegal..."

Suara Taiga Kagami bagaikan palu hakim yang membuatnya membisu.

"Ada yang mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kuroko di Maji Burger sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu," lanjut Kagami dengan penuh kemenangan. "Kouki Furihata—pemilik Maji Burger. Dia pengelola restoran yang baik, selalu ada di belakang etalase dan menyapa semua pelanggan yang datang. Selanjutnya dia melihatmu bertemu dengan Kuroko hampir tiap hari di sana dan kadang iseng mencuri dengar pembicaraan kalian. Kau menyampaikan kabar bahwa Seijuurou Akashi kembali _berbisnis,_ transaksi yang dilakukannya _diam-diam_... Waktu itu Furihata juga tidak memahami maksudmu, tapi setelah perkembangan kasus akhir-akhir ini... begitulah. Kuroko mencoba mencari tahu sendiri—lalu menjadi bimbang karena kenyataannya sesuai. Kau melihat kesempatan untuk akhirnya melenyapkan _Generation of Miracles_ yang pernah menolakmu, tanpa mengotori tanganmu sendiri. Kau tidak menghipnotisnya—itu akan mudah sekali ketahuan—tapi kau mempengaruhi Kuroko sedemikian rupa sampai ia merasa yakin bahwa _semua_ ide pembunuhan itu hasil pemikirannya sendiri."

"Itu tidak benar!" Haizaki bersikeras, tapi ia tampak tak sepercaya diri tadi.

"Simpan ludahmu untuk interogasi nanti," ujar Hyuuga tanpa perasaan. Para polisi mendorong Haizaki masuk ke mobil.

.

.

.

.

"Anda tepat waktu, Kagami- _san_."

Kagami menoleh dan mendapati Ryou Sakurai tengah tersenyum menatapnya dengan kelopak mata berkantung. Kepala divisi investigasi yang baru itu memberi hormat dan Kagami membalasnya. Saat itu dini hari, tanggal sepuluh Januari.

"Terima kasih pada informan-informan Anda," ujar Sakurai. "Sehingga penjahat yang sesungguhnya—yang masih hidup—tidak dibiarkan lolos."

Dari pengakuan Mitobe si penjual bahan kimia dan pemeriksaan barang-barang pribadi Satsuki Momoi, jelas sekali bahwa Daiki Aomine adalah pelaku pembunuhan atas diri si reporter. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan tentang itu berhubung si pelaku sudah meninggal—kasus itu tidak diangkat ke permukaan untuk menjaga nama baik Aomine.

"Memang siapa menurutmu penjahat sesungguhnya, Sakurai?" gumam Kagami dengan nada memancing. "Kuroko melakukan semuanya itu atas kesadaran dan kehendaknya sendiri—meski penyuntik motivasinya memang Haizaki. Dan kau juga membantuku dengan menganalisis lebih lanjut rekaman CCTV—Haizaki memang ada di sana, di Toko _Sweet Purple_ , dan kehadirannya entah bagaimana seolah memicu Kuroko untuk bertindak."

"Tetsuya Kuroko... dia tidak punya tampang seorang penjahat."

"Orang bilang, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya," ujar Kagami. "Tapi aku yang lebih berhak untuk heran, Sakurai. Aku merasa aku sungguh-sungguh mengenalnya... ternyata tidak."

"Kapan Anda menyadarinya? Sejak saya menunjukkan potongan rekaman CCTV itu?"

"...tidak. Sebelum itu. Saat aku dan Kepala Polisi bicara tentang hubungan kasus ini dengan _Generation of Miracles—_ dan saat aku menyebutkan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka... termasuk SMA Seirin, aku sadar bahwa Kuroko adalah pengecualian. Dia adalah anggota yang bukan anggota—sejak awal dia tidak dianggap sebagai Generasi Keajaiban tapi dia dipaksa menjadi bagiannya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu, dan itu bisa jadi luka batin yang lebih dahsyat daripada penolakan yang dialami Haizaki. Kuroko hidup bersama luka itu selama bertahun-tahun, ditambah kondisi jantungnya yang tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk bermain basket lagi..."

Sakurai mengerjapkan mata, tampak tercenung.

"Syukur, dia punya tipikal seperti kriminal umumnya yang mudah dikenali," lanjut Kagami sambil menyeringai kecil. "Dia tidak ketahuan setelah beberapa pembunuhan sehingga _terlalu banyak bicara_ —dia sendiri yang memberiku ide tentang perban Midorima—tidak secara langsung, tentunya. Itu kebiasaan yang hanya dicermati oleh teman-teman terdekat, terutama yang bermain basket bersamanya."

"Kalau tindakan Kuroko- _san_ tidak terekam CCTV waktu itu dan dia tidak meminta Anda untuk menemaninya kemarin sore... bisa saja tiga orang lagi sudah mati semalam?"

Perlahan, Kagami mengangguk muram. "Tapi seandainya itu terjadi, aku akan berusaha meminimalkan jumlah korban. Bagaimanapun, Kuroko adalah teman dekatku..."

Sakurai menyahut, "Jadi, yang terbaik adalah yang sudah terjadi, bukan?"

"Menurutku begitu. Kasus delapan tahun yang lalu memang belum selesai..." Kagami terdiam sebelum menyeringai lagi. "Dan kau, Sakurai, kerjamu memang lebih cepat daripada Aomine, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang bakal kau hadapi? Jangan sampai kau bikin kasus setelah jadi kepala divisi investigasi seperti dua pendahulumu. Junpei Hyuuga sudah hampir botak padahal dia baru mau menikahi Riko Aida minggu depan."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"KUROKOCCHI!"

Sepuluh Januari, jam dua belas siang. Ryouta Kise menghambur ke dalam kamar rawat itu dan tersandung jatuh karena tubuhnya belum benar-benar pulih. Perawat membantu pria berambut pirang itu berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat tidur dengan benar, lalu mengundurkan diri keluar.

"Kise _-kun_..."

Wajah sang pilot dibanjiri air mata. "Kurokocchi! Untung kau tidak mati _-ssu_!"

"Aku..." pemuda berambut biru langit yang terbaring di ranjang bersprei putih itu tertegun sendu. "Aku tidak mati..."

"Kagamicchi sudah menceritakan semuanya... Haizaki dalang di balik semua ini _-ssu_. Mereka bilang akan memprosesmu juga—setelah semuanya menjadi jelas _-ssu_."

"Haizaki- _san_?" Kuroko bergumam lambat-lambat.

Kise mengamatinya. Kuroko tampak bingung—atau terlalu syok akan sesuatu sampai hal itu tak tampak lagi di wajahnya. Ia menyahut, "Kau tidak ingat, Kurokocchi...? Kau pasti bingung sekali. Jangan khawatir- _ssu._ "

Sepasang manik biru menatap wajah kemerahan Kise tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Tangannya gemetar. Kise maju dan memeluk tubuh teman SMP-nya itu, yang langsung terhenyak.

"Kise- _kun_..." ujar Kuroko sambil menarik diri, "...aku sudah mencoba membunuhmu kemarin." Merasa tak pantas untuk mendapat pelukan, dia mengucapkannya dengan datar dan gamblang; tak peduli lagi bakal seperti apa reaksi Kise setelahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli- _ssu_."

Kuroko tertegun lagi mendengar jawaban Kise.

"Bagiku kau tetap Kurokocchi yang baik. Yang selalu memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun saat yang lain tidak ada yang ingat- _ssu_. Yang membantuku mengerjakan pe-er aljabar sampai pagi dan ketiduran di kelas. Yang membuatku ingat kembali," Kise berhenti sebentar, "membuatku ingat kembali betapa aku mencintai basket _-ssu_."

Selapis bening air menggenang di pelupuk mata Kuroko.

Ironis, ketika kau ingin membuang masa lalu tapi masa lalu itu begitu manis untuk dilupakan. Kuroko ingat samar-samar bahwa Haizaki memang ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, tapi tiap kali dia mencoba mengingat detailnya dia jadi sakit kepala.

Tetsuya Kuroko sudah jadi pembunuh teman-temannya sendiri dan dia sudah melakukan usaha bunuh diri. Kenapa _Kami-sama_ masih mengizinkannya hidup? Apakah ini suatu mukjizat? Apakah dia diselamatkan oleh daya di luar nalar manusia untuk suatu tujuan?

"Tapi Akashicchi tidak bisa diselamatkan _-ssu_ ," ujar Kise di sela tangisnya, "dan aku cukup bersyukur kau hidup, Kurokocchi. Jangan biarkan aku hidup sendirian menanggung dosa _itu_ sampai aku mati _-ssu_."

Sesuatu mencekat tenggorokan Kuroko. Akashi meninggal...?

Kise melepaskannya dan Kuroko menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kise _-kun_..."

Si rambut pirang menyelanya, "...aku mengaku pada polisi _-ssu_."

Sepasang netra Kuroko menatap Kise tak percaya.

"Delapan tahun, kasusnya belum kadaluwarsa. Mungkin nanti kita bisa minta ditempatkan dalam sel tahanan yang sama _-ssu_. Keajaiban masih di pihak kita, Kurokocchi."

Ryouta Kise tertawa kecil. Tawa menawan sang mantan model yang selalu memikat para fans, yang menyimpan kepahitan masa lalu di baliknya... tapi kali ini, sinar mata Kise kelihatan tanpa beban—tidak seperti saat Kuroko melihatnya terakhir kali delapan tahun yang lalu, setelah pengakuannya tentang _doping_ itu...

Ya, Kise sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan menyampaikan kebenaran pahit itu pada polisi.

"Keajaiban masih di pihak kita..." ulang Kuroko. "Selama kita percaya bahwa keajaiban itu ada."

"Teman-teman kita yang lain juga mengharapkan keajaiban itu _-ssu_. Kita berdua masih hidup, jadi setidaknya dosa itu tidak seluruhnya dibawa mati- _ssu_."

Generasi Keajaiban tidak sepenuhnya mati. Masih ada keajaiban, selama Kuroko tidak hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Tak peduli jantungnya lemah dan hawa keberadaannya tipis sejak lahir, dia punya teman dekat seperti Kise yang akan mendukungnya. Juga Kagami, mungkin, setelah Kuroko bertemu dengannya dan menjelaskan semuanya di pengadilan nanti.

Dengan perasaan haru campur penyesalan Kuroko gagal menahan senyumnya, dan dia teringat perkataan Akashi setelah membuka paksa kunci pintu dan bersiap berlari meninggalkan mobil merah itu.

" _Aku pernah bilang kalau kau boleh pukul aku lagi kapan-kapan, 'kan, Tetsuya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memukulku lagi?" wajahnya tampak getir dan suaranya pecah karena menahan sakit. Tapi Akashi tidak meneteskan air mata—tidak pernah! Darah merembes perlahan-lahan di bagian depan kemejanya. "Kalau membunuhku memang membuatmu merasa lebih baik... seperti yang kau lakukan pada teman kita yang lain... aku berterima kasih. Aku manusia yang pantas mati."_

.

.

Kuroko meraba dada kirinya dan merasakan perban tebal di sana. Degup di bawah kulitnya itu kuat.

Seketika pemuda itu menegakkan tubuh sambil melotot.

 _Apa ini...?_

 _._

 _._

 _Keajaiban itu bisa terjadi kalau kamu percaya..._

Tapi Kuroko tidak mau percaya keajaiban ini.

Kise buka suara,

"Kau tahu, sebelum meninggal, Akashicchi mendonorkan jantungnya—"

"Cukup, Kise _-kun_."

Tetsuya Kuroko duduk di tepi ranjang itu dan menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

.

.

 **Author's Note**

.

.

*Obat keras yang dapat dibeli tanpa resep dokter disebut Obat Wajib Apotek di Indonesia (kurang tahu juga kalau di Jepang...) dan _atropine_ adalah salah satunya.

.

Akhirnya selesailah cerita ini, dan ini dia! Proyek cerita misteri Kurobasu berdasarkan 5 efek keracunan antikolinergik sudah ditamatkan... (dan astaga, ini _multichapter_ Roux yang pertama tamat, padahal **Past, Present, and Future** sudah duluan dipublikasikan. Wah /mungkin ada yang mau baca? :p)

Roux perlu menekankan bahwa obat bisa jadi madu maupun racun. Pengetahuan yang ada di dalam cerita ini hanya untuk dinikmati sebagai fiksi—ada beberapa detail yang hanya karangan Roux dan kalaupun ada yang nyata dan masuk akal jangan dicoba-coba ya /eh/

Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk semua pembaca terutama yang sudah memberi _feedback_. Kalianlah motivasi Roux untuk terus menulis n_n ( _keep in touch_ ~)

Salam dan sampai jumpa!

-10-11 April 2016-

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **EXTENDED ENDING**

.

.

.

.

Kagetora Aida meregangkan tubuh dengan hati yang ringan pagi itu. Hari ini hari yang baru, dan tujuh hari lagi putri tunggalnya akan menikah.

Di dapur, ia minum segelas air putih lalu berjalan ke pintu depan. Diambilnya koran pagi yang sudah diantar.

Pria paruh baya itu menyibukkan diri membuat segelas susu sambil membaca koran itu sekilas. Telepon rumahnya berdering, dan saat itu putrinya yang sudah berpakaian rapi mengangkatnya.

Kagetora meneruskan membaca koran, tapi Riko memanggilnya.

"Telepon ini untukmu."

Pria itu mendekat ke pesawat telepon dan mendengarkan sebentar.

"Oh, ya. Benar, saya Kagetora Aida... ya, saya pemilik panti rehabilitasi narkoba Tokyo. Ada apa?"

Riko Aida yang sedang menggoreng telur untuk mereka berdua memasang telinga.

"Akashi- _san..._ Astaga. Ya, baiklah. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu."

Ayah Riko kembali ke meja makan, tapi dia melupakan korannya dan duduk tercenung.

"Ada apa?" Riko bertanya dengan tajam.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau dengar-dengar berita heboh di kantor?"

Riko mengerutkan alis. "Tentang...?"

"Ngg... dari mana aku harus memulainya..."

Kebingungan, Kagetora akhirnya mengibaskan tangan. "Seijuurou Akashi meninggal semalam."

Putrinya menyahut, "Pengusaha yang pernah kena kasus _doping_ itu?"

Sang ayah mengiyakan. "Ya, sayang sekali. Rupanya itu pembunuhan berantai dan Akashi korban terakhirnya, huh, mengerikan! Tapi pengacaranya menyampaikan padaku bahwa harta Akashi akan disumbangkan seluruhnya pada panti rehab kita."

Riko melongo sesaat sebelum tersenyum cerah. "Berarti tidak sepenuhnya kabar duka."

"Ya, begitulah. Hanya satu yang kurang, kurasa. Aku harus mempublikasikan kegiatan Akashi selama ini. Orangnya tidak mau menjadi tenar, sih. Dia sudah pernah mencicipi ketenaran yang tidak mengenakkan gara-gara kasus _doping_ itu."

"Kegiatan apa...?" tanya Riko.

"Kau tahu, perusahaannya banyak sekali di Amerika. Dia melakukan banyak penjualan saham legal _online_ di mana-mana dan sebagian besar hasil transaksinya itu disumbangkan untuk rehabilitasi pengguna narkoba. Dia secara rutin menyumbang sejumlah uang dan obat-obatan untuk panti-panti rehab—kita termasuk yang paling banyak sumbangannya, dan itu dilakukannya **diam-diam**... semacam penebusan atas perbuatannya dahulu, kukira."


End file.
